


Desire Born of Deception

by Ein85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein85/pseuds/Ein85
Summary: Regina would do anything to escape the king, including fake being pregnant with his child.Emma Swan had no intention of getting pregnant yet here she was.When fate has the two women meet up, their lives will never been the same again.





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DitchingNarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desire Born of Deception [FANVID]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498417) by [DitchingNarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia). 

> This story is dedicated to my beta, April; who helps me give Regina and Emma their voices, and is my muse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina's future begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up y'all this chapter shows some serious sexual abuse, just be aware of that. Be safe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I am just poor artist, starving because no billy goats will cross my bridge. I made no money off of this, please don't sue.

She was going to faint. She was sure of it.

It was not nerves that made Regina Mills light headed; as she stood before the great glit doors that opened into the throne room. It was the tightness of her corset. Regina's mother, well aware of certain assets her daughter possessed that might attract the king's attention, had laced her daughter's corset herself, adjusting it in such a way that showed off her ample breasts as well as her hips, which she had called, “birthing hips” with a grim humorless satisfaction that made Regina feel like one of her father's prize brood mares.

It had been three months since the beloved queen of the White Kingdom had died in childbirth, she and the babe were buried beneath the castle in the family crypt. King Leopold, had shed his tears and, with an abrupt shrewdness that had took most of his subjects off guard he sent out a decree that he wished to seek a new bride. Cora Mills, Regina's mother, had smiled. It was a cold tight lipped smile, that always sent a shiver of nervousness down Regina's spine. Cora began to plot with a singular mindedness that Regina remembered from days when Cora was training Regina to be a lady.

Now here Regina was, her long obsidian curls put up in an intricate style as to show of her delicate jawline, with just the faintest hint of color along her eyes to bring out their dark sable hue, her dress ornate and jewels along her throat to accentuate her delicate neck while showing attention to the low yet modest neckline of her dress.

“Regina Mills, daughter of Henry and Cora Mills,” the page announced in a loud baritone, and the doors to the great room opened. Regina took a deep breath.dd

Twenty four footsteps. Regina's mother had been specific, and made Regina walk the length over and over, first in her normal attire and then in the ornate ballgown, till her feet had blisters on them. Regina did not complain, she new better.

“You are to walk into the room, don't hurry but for the love of God Regina don't move so slow that everyone's eyes drift away from you. When you reach the throne curtsy, keep your neck craned. Never forget my beloved daughter what you are trying to show off to the king. Most of these girls will think a demure and sweet personality will get them the throne, and yes if it was just the throne I would have you work on your simper, however the king is also looking for someone to warm his bed and produce his dynasty. That my daughter is were we shall prevail.” Cora said circling slowly around Regina, whose head was held up by her mother's magic.

Regina made it to the platform where the ornate gold thrones stood, and gave a low curtsy, head bowed in deference, yet angled in such a way that the king could, and did look down to notice her ample chest. She walked backwards the twenty four steps, her mother's firm tone in her head reminding her never to turn her back on the king, and exited the door. Mindful of her dress she made her way to the great ballroom at the end of the long hall, mindful to walk as gracefully as possible.

“Remember Regina all eyes will be on you the entire time!” She heard her mother's voice hiss the reminder in her ear, as if she were actually physically present.

Suddenly from one of the side corridors she heard the sound of a small child crying softly. Regina paused and even though she knew it would probably hurt her chances of being seen by the king, and worse, incur her mother's wrath; she followed the sound of the weeping. The corridor was long with a few turns, and just when Regina was about to turn around, fearing that she may have missed the ball altogether she caught sight of the small child. The little girl was dressed in such a fashion that Regina knew almost instantly the child was more than less likely a scullery maid. And even though Regina's mother had repeatedly scolded and punished her for helping “those beneath her” , Regina wasted no time in walking over to the small girl.

“What's wrong little one?” Regina asked in a kind voice kneeling down, dismissing her dress.

The little girl let out a gasp and try to rise quickly, however she stumbled again.

“I'm sorry your Grace!” The girl spoke with a tremble in her voice, “Please don't mind me. I slipped and fell on my way to the kitchens!”

Regina looked at the girl, her brows furrowed in concentration.

“Did you hurt yourself my dear?”

“My ankle hurts, but it is nothing a grand lady such as yourself should be concerned about! I am no one Milady!” The scullery maid was quick to reassure Regina.

“Nonsense,” Regina said firmly and stood up. She gently helped the small girl to her feet insisting she lean against her.

“Now where is the kitchen? We will see if the cook will give you some hot water to soak your ankle. That an a good poultice of willow's bark should do the trick nicely,” she said.

The scullery maid saw that it was no use in arguing, and in truth the coins heavy in her pocket made her decidedly less prone to want to objects, so she meekly gave Regina directions. Once in the kitchen, Regina wasted no time in ordering the remedy for the girl. The cook once again pocket heavy with coin obeyed her. The truth was the cook would have probably obeyed her anyways, such was the commanding air that Regina had about her. Once she saw the little girl was being taken care of she turned, walked out of the door and gasped. There stood the adviser to the king, she gave him a curtsy. He smiled, his eyes told her he had seen the entire exchange. She swallowed nervously, knowing if this got back to her mother she would be punished harshly.

The adviser said nothing to her and instead escorted her back into the ballroom, and skillfully maneuvered her to the king's side. He had seen the kindness the young girl had possessed towards those inferior to her; as well as her physical attributes which let him know she would bear many fine sons for King Leopold. He would mention the event to the king, though he would have a hard time explaining why exactly he felt compelled to go down to the kitchen. He would make the tale up that the mead he the serving girl had given him was superb and he had wanted a barrel brought up for the next night's feast, though in truth the adviser remembered neither the serving girl or the taste of the mead.

As for the king, he was almost instantly taken with the charms of Regina, though she could in no way compare to his beloved Eva, he knew that she would do to sire him many sons, and then after that he could be rid of her. Since the fates had so cruelly taken his wife away from him, all he wished to do now was to concentrate on securing his legacy, and this girl seemed perfect to do that.

Already he made plans for the proposal and splendid wedding that would follow within a month's time.

**********************************************************************************  
  


He came to her, smelling of the fine mead he had gorged upon himself. She stood trembling. Mother had explained the basics. She had been curt with her, still angry at the “tryst” she had with Daniel. Regina's heart ached. Daniel.

The king grabbed her. Lips papery. Old even though he wasn't. He trailed them down her body. Regina felt her skin crawl. He ripped her dress. The fine wedding gown he had ordered for her.

'I won't think of him. I will think of Daniel,” Regina thought.

As if he had read her mind, Leopold wrapped his hand in her ebony hair and snatched her head back.

“I know about your dalliances with the stable boy. You are not rutting like some bitch in heat. You are with a king. If I even believe he crosses your mind, my dear. Well, there is plenty of young quim eager to be at my side,” He said. He gave her a nasty smile.

With that he shoved her on the bed. He flipped her over on her stomach. With a single brutal thrust he entered her, rupturing her maidenhead. She remained silent. She didn't cry out as she felt his teeth bite into her neck. His weight pinning her to the bed. She shut her eyes. She willed it to be over soon.

Whether it was the drink, or his age. With a loud cry of his dead wife's name the king soon slumped over her. The act done. Regina tried to move. Leopold grabbed her by the back of the neck.

“You will stay in this bed. In the morning you may attend to your needs. I want you to bear me a son as quickly as possible. Touching you repulses me.” He snarled. With that he rolled off of her and left.

Regina lay there. She could smell the scent of the king all around her. It was mingled with the metallic smell of blood. It had come from her. Finally she curled up on her side. She got as far away from the damp spot on the bed as possible.

She thought of her life. These endless nights stretching out before her.

She thought of her beloved Daniel.

_ She had kissed him passionately, deciding finally that she was done playing her mother's games. That she could not live with the thought of being chained to a man who neither loved her nor she him. She and Daniel would run away together. They would do it that very night, a mere week before her wedding._

_ Mother had found out, somehow she had found out. Regina had been strong, had stood up to her, drawing comfort and strength from the warm presence of Daniel beside her. She knew he would always be there beside her._

_ Finally her mother seemed to relent. How foolish had Regina been, to believe that she had relented. She had allowed her mother to get close to Daniel and, in doing that, had committed him to death. Mother had with a single ruthless motion ripped his heart from his chest and crushed it._

_ Regina screamed and ran to him. She called to him and kissed him over and over, believing all her heart that true love's kiss would bring him back. He remained still in her arms, and her mother finally tired of her childish behavior jerked her away from his lifeless body and shook her, brushing the tears off her cheeks._

She didn't even know what had become of his body.

Looking into the darkness as the fire died in her room, she wept.


	2. The Unlikeliest of Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Regina meet.

Emma Swan, the bastard of the White Kingdom, lounged with an air of barely contained insolence in a small narrow room. She wanted the day to be over with. She glared to her older brother, August and sighed. 

“We will be done when, exactly?” She questioned rolling her emerald eyes upward to gaze at the rough hew wooden beams. 

“As soon as the sheriff, speaks to us.” August said patiently, with the smallest hint of irritation in voice. He loved his little sister. However, her impatience could be trying at times.

“Well I don't see why he needs to speak to us. We are two of the best hunters around. If he can't see that, then he is obviously senile,” Emma said crossing her well muscled legs, hooking one of the knee high boots over the other. 

“I wanted to see for myself the pair that have become so notorious,” Sheriff Grahm said. He starred at them, dark eyes calm. He looked as if he could wait forever for them to talk. 

“That would be us!” Emma said. She had a confident, cocky air to her. 

August gave her a long look.

The sherrif smiled, softening his ruggedly handsome face. Emma felt her cheeks warm, but she kept her large curious eyes on his.

“Very well then, we are in the need of two hunters such as yourself. There are many outlaws in this land. Some in this city who are sworn enemies of the king.” Grahm said, turning to the table where several scraps of scribbled on parchment lay haphazardly.

Emma wanted to roll her eyes. As far as she saw it; King Leopold was not good to his subjects. In their travels across the White Kingdom, Emma had seen many hungry eyes follow her through the towns, and had heard the piteous wails of foundlings whose parents had left them to the wilderness because there were too many mouths and too little bread. Though to hear the way the nobles spun it, he was the savior of the realms. Still, Emma kept her face perfectly neutral. They needed this job. For all she knew the tales of her sharp biting tongue and brash sarcasm had followed them as well, and the sheriff of the town was testing to see where their loyalties lay.

From her first memories till now, the only constant person in her life had been August. There had been others, but they had always left her. He had pulled her out of more messes than she could count, and while they never said the words out loud, they knew they loved each other with a deep familial bond. It was to him, and him alone she was loyal.

“You will report here in the morning and begin your tasks. We will give you names, and you will give us results. No questions asked. Everyone you capture will fill your purse handsomely,” The sheriff said.

Both August and Emma nodded and turned and left. They had hoped to get work immediately. They had used up the last of their money on a room last night, and neither of them were looking forward to sleeping in the stables again. They had in the past when there was no money and no shelter to be found. The thaw of Spring had occurred, but nights were still too cold for sleeping out of doors, and, in this area, there had been known to have a late blizzard or two.

They walked to the stables, Emma's shorter legs working harder to keep up with August's brisk step and doing so nicely, to talk with the proprietor about boarding their horses and themselves for a night, and they would pay him in the morning. Emma was focused in her thoughts, and as such did not notice the woman who was walking with her horse. The two collided, and Emma, the less prepared of the two, fell flat on her ass.

“Shit lady watch it!” Emma growled standing up brushing the dirt from her brown cotton pants. 

“Excuse me?!” A haughty tone came from under the rough woolen cloak. 

“Jeez did you not just see me walking?”

“I was about to inquire of you the same thing! Perhaps if you took more time to look around instead of off somewhere in the distance!” 

“Look whatever,” Emma said holding up her hands in a sign of retreat and turned to walk away. 

Regina sighed, and felt bad. She didn't think she was capable of feeling anything anymore save for the darkest of emotions. The girl had seemed as lost in thought, as the worried Regina was. It was really both their faults.

“Wait!' She said walking a little faster to catch up with the young woman. Emma spun around a few golden tendrils falling around her face, and a look of annoyance was set on her features, green eyes narrowed. She was not in a mood to deal with anyone. She was hungry. That always made her less than charitable. 

“What? Are you going to put me in the stockades, your majesty?” Emma's sarcasm was sharp and biting, and Regina's eyes widened as her eyes darted around, and she bit her lip. 

“How did you...”

“No one in a village such as this one speaks so classy. Plus your horse is known throughout the lands. Hell, even beyond them,” Emma said a smirk gracing her features.

Regina felt a stirring low in her stomach, and was confused. The feeling had not been present in such a long time, and only occurred in the briefest of moments with Daniel. She had certainly never felt this was when looking at another female.

Emma felt a low stirring as well. The queen was beautiful. She ignored it. While the White Kingdom was overall accepting of those who had romantic feelings towards the same sex, most people understanding that true love knows no gender; the act of adultery was still very much frowned upon, especially if the person in question was the queen, seemed like the perfect way to end up in the dungeons or worse, burned at the stake. Emma had bigger problems at this time, than worrying about the decidedly unattainable queen.

“I just...I just wanted to say I was sorry,” The queen said, for a moment Emma thought she had seen a flicked of fear in the depths of those sable eyes. It was now gone, as if someone had drawn the drapery down. What was left was a cool detachment. 

Emma nodded, and turned to walk away.

“Girl.” 

Emma sighed and turned around again, placing gloved hands on her hips.

“Emma Swan, if you are going to keep talking to me, it's Emma Swan.”

“Fine and if you please just call me Regina. I would prefer no one be alerted to my presence.”

Emma cocked her head to the side and folded her arms. She was naturally a curious woman, and this scenario was too intriguing for her to walk away from.

“Ms. Swan...are you familiar with this town?” Regina asked after a moment.

Emma rolled her eyes, and nodded, “Yeah aren't you?”

“Not really, I do not leave the palace all that much,” She said. The truth was more like, not at all. The king kept her close to him, in his efforts to produce an heir. She shuddered faintly and looked down.

Emma scoffed, and Regina's lips thinned a little.

“You wouldn't. What do you want, you- Regina? Believe it or not some of us don't have all day to stand around exchanging pleasantries.”

“Never mind I shall take my business elsewhere.” Regina said, spine stiff and turned sharply on her heel.

_'Shit!'_ Emma thought, and it was her turn to run after the retreating woman. Damn she had long legs!

“Look, I am sorry. I am hungry, and I have been dealing with some of the most boring people today. What do you need?” Emma said, wide eyes sincere. Regina was once again caught in their depths.

She smirked.

“I see now that I have mentioned I wish to conduct business you are more compliant Dear.”

“Yeah, well money has a way of making that happen, plus I have my reasons,” Emma said, her eyes sliding away from the queens.

Regina wondered what the young girl was talking about, but put it in the back of her mind. It was of no consequence to her, and she had to get her items, and return back to the castle.

“Ok, fine.”She said her patience running then, “I need you to direct me to the apothecary.”

“Oh is that all,” Emma looked disappointed.

Regina smirked again and arched an eyebrow, “Really dear what did you think I wanted you for?”

“I dunno maybe to off someone, or to hunt down a child who had stolen one of your apples,” Emma said her tone smart.

Regina's eyes narrowed in a way that let Emma know she was on thin ice.

“Ok sorry!” Emma said, “I will show you where it is at.”

Emma began to walk down a road.

“Wait no! You don't have to go with me!” Regina said in alarm hurrying to keep up with the woman.

“Yeah I kinda do, because I am bad with directions. I would have you at the Snuggly Duckling and that's not gonna be good for you.”

Regina sighed and wondered when her life had become so difficult. The image of Daniel crumpling at her feet flashed through her mind, and she looked down to hide the looked pain that crossed her features.

Emma saw it, but said nothing. It had been something August had taught from a young age. You did your tasks and you got out. Getting involved would get you hurt. Especially getting involved with the very woman who could destroy all you hold dear.

The two women walked in silence a brief way to the old shop.

“Alright here you go,” Emma said opening the door. It was a habit. Regina's eyes flickered up to Emma. Emma cursed the fact that the beautiful woman brushing past her smelling of apples, and some exotic spice was the queen.

Regina enter the shop, and Emma followed closely behind. 

Regina turned around.

“What are you doing?!” She hissed at Emma.

The blonde woman shrugged. 

“I need a few things myself.”

“Surely you can get them another time!”

“I could, but we are here and you did say you would pay me.”

“I meant with coin!”

“Oh I figured that,” Emma said confidently, “But I figured you could pay a little now as well. Don't worry the potion won't break your bank.” 

She rolled her eyes. There was contempt in her voice that she did not bother to hide. It stung Regina.

She nodded briefly, and Emma sauntered off to get what she needed. Out of the corner of her eyes she looked over at what Regina was purchasing. She didn't recognize all of them, but the deadly nightshade and and blackened cohosh root were very familiar to her. She put her potion down and scooted over to the queen, who was discussing payment with an ancient looking crone. Regina spoke openly and did not worry, for the murky eyes told Regina if the old woman recognized the very coins mear inches in from of her face, then it would surprise Regina.

“What the hell are you playing at your majesty?” Emma hissed voice low as she grabbed Regina's wrist for a moment forgetting both not to get involved and also that if the older woman wished it, she could have Emma put do death in the most painful way possible.

“I beg your pardon!” Regina said and snatched her hand away, but not before the soft leather of Emma's glove brushed against Regina's bare skin and caused goose-flesh to rise along her arms. 

“Those herbs...”Emma trailed off. Suddenly she remembered August and his rules. She knew she needed to get out of here.

Both women looked down at where Emma's had now empty of Regina's wrist sat frozen in the air strangely empty like a broken vow or a spilled secrete.

“This is non of your concern,” Regina hissed.

“Oh hell yes it is, because if you go kill yourself and then people have known I'm with you that's gonna come back on me your highness!” 

“You think...” a short sharp bark of humorless laughter escaped Regina's ruby lips, “I would not give my husband the satisfaction of playing the grief hysterical martyr again.” The disdain in her voice was tangible.

“Then...oh shit!” Emma's eyes became wide twin virescent pools in which Regina could see reflections of disbelief, horror, endorsement, and probably what disturbed Regina the most, understanding.

Emma began to back away, but paused. As much as it would be unfavorable to be seen in the presence of the queen were she going to take her life, it might however be most fortuitous to be around her if she was right and the Queen meant to kill her husband. Such knowledge would prove valuable.

Or dangerous,'She heard August whisper in her mind. She acknowledged the risk, and the fact that if she were the only one who knew of the queen's decidedly odd purchase then the queen may take it upon herself to make sure Emma kept the knowledge to herself.

Still what good was life if it wasn't interesting, and the greater the risk the greater the gain, in Emma's opinion. So instead of turning and leaving like so many people of greater intelligence would have done, Emma choose to stay; because deep down in the shadowed depths of her heart, where Emma had not looked for a long time there was a small part that sought to ease the hurt she saw in the proud woman before her. Emma had only caught flashes of it, but reading people was something she was good at. It was a gift, that one of the families that had taken she and August in when they were younger had thrown her out, saying she possessed unnatural powers. Well that may have been, but the power had helped Emma and August survive and if these powers were truly from the deceiver then Emma would gladly shake his hand.

These thoughts and thus the unknown altering in the lives of the two women having the discussion, filtered through Emma's mind in the span of mere seconds.

In that breath of a moment Regina put together what Emma had thought, and conceded to herself that while the thought had crossed her mind, she was not yet brave enough to try it. The fact filled her with a dark self loathing.

“I do not know what you are thinking, but it is a dangerous thought I assure you my dear, and one that is not even within the realm of plausibility with the herbs I am purchasing,” Regina purred her voice amused.

Emma looked up at her, curious now more than ever. Those herbs were not the kind to flavor soups or make poultices with, they were dangerous, and even some were said to be used for very dark magics.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina and Emma take a walk through the woods.

The two women stared into the depths of each others' eyes, and mere seconds stretched into centuries, eons, eternity. Regina was intrigued by this girl. She looked lower than common, she looked wild. There was a barely caged restlessness in Emma, that even though Regina had only known her for less than a few hours, she responded to. The part of her that fled the castle days before her wedding blind with grief, clinging to Rocinante; desired to lose herself into the crystalline green depths if the blonde's eyes.

'I must get a hold of myself. I mustn't loose focus!' She thought, the voices within her swirling madly in panic. Yet she was unable to look away.

It was Emma who blinked first, ending the spell that was nearly tangible. Regina turned her back to her and paid for the herbs and strode towards the door as fast as she could. She was short of breath and felt faint. The shop was entirely too small. She took the reins of her beloved mount, and began to walk towards the edge of the town.

“I wouldn't do that Majesty,” She heard a voice behind her say, and she stopped short. That blonde had no self preservation. She let a small smirk brush across her lips.

“You don't give up do you, girl,” She said her voice dry. In some way Regina knew she had been hoping Emma would follow her.

“Hey I am just trying to save you from all of the the things that go bump in the night. They say there are werewolves that prowl those woods,” Emma said in a smooth voice coming up from behind Regina, noting the way the older woman's spine stiffened.

It took all Regina had not to turn around and blast the girl with the powers she had slowly been developing. She hated having people at her back. She did not think why, but instead allowed her voice to slip to a sultry deepness. She didn't know why, but, used to following her instincts, she went with it.

“Yes my dear, and I assure they aren't the only thing that prowls these woods. Now, I suggest you go back to that tavern you previously mentioned and leave me to my business,” Regina said smirk firmly on her ruby lips.

“Nah, see people have seen me with you, and if something happens then, well it could mean trouble for me,” Emma said stepping beside, and a little in front of Regina.

“And what if something were to happen to me while we were alone in the woods together,” Regina purred leaning her head to the side, looking up at Emma from under inky lashes.

Emma gulped. The words the queen spoke were true. It would fare far worse for Emma if something should befall the Queen while she, Emma, was alone with her. However, Regina's manner and tone made the vague threat seem more like the lewdest suggestion than any man or woman in their cups had ever promised the blonde. She was damned if she wasn't going to follow this woman.

“Well then we will say my conscience would never be able to recover from the shock if something happened to you,” Emma said in an off handed way, “So where are we going?”

Regina's mouth stood open and her eyes were wide in disbelief. This woman would simply not leave her alone, and the cocky grin on the blondes mouth knew she had Regina caught between a rock and a hard spot.

“You can't exactly get rid of me now can you without alerting the guards of your presence,” Emma said her lips curling up even more head cocked playfully to the side the escaped tendrils of her long curly hair brushing against her round cheeks. For some reason, call it insanity or stupidity as her brother no doubt would have called it, Emma enjoyed goading the stunned woman to her side.

Regina merely growled and stalked forward, knowing Emma was trotting at her at her side. She knew that if worse came to worse, she could simply kill the young woman, and while the thought did leave a small stab of pain in her heart, she was also ruthless in her desire for her will to be done. She walked along the path, deeper into the woods.

As Emma walked after the woman, her hand resting lightly on the knife she kept in her belt, more out of habit than any real concern, and the mist began to collect and swirl at her feet in the shadow lengthening early dusk Emma began to worry that maybe the Queen, quiet tired of Emma's presence was going to make good on her threat and dispose of her. She swallowed a little and as the queen left the path, something Emma had been warned against over and over as small child, it was on the tip of her tongue to tell her royal highness that O golly and gee wiz she had someplace she really must be going. Still Emma was no coward, and she did not want to let on to the dark woman in front of her that she was having second thoughts about her brash decision to join her in her quest.

Suddenly she heard Regina let out a soft “Aha.”

Emma looked up expecting at the very least to see dark and twisted looking toadstools, was surprised to see beautiful bright flowers shaped like bells, colored in the deepest tones of violet blue.

Regina went over and began to gather the flowers, and Emma stood looking at her in shock. She looked, for all the world, like a dark princess in tales that were told to her at bedtime.

“So what are these for?” She finally asked after a couple of moments.

Regina sighed, in her rapture to find the last ingredient she needed for her spell, she had completely forgotten about the irritating blonde that had trailed after her for most of the afternoon. The queen almost regretted calling her after her in apology earlier, almost.

“Something I need,” She murmured, and added a few more to the basket she had brought for her purchases.

“Ok yeah I figured out that much,” Emma said rolling her eyes. The brunette was infuriating. She was royalty so Emma guessed she shouldn't have expected more than that. Still, it was annoying not knowing what was going on.

Regina sighed and, having gathered what she needed, stood and turned and faced Emma. The blond had merely a half inch of height on her, but the power that came from Regina made her seem much more imposing.

“Why do you care so much?” Regina glared her eyes narrowing. A new thought came into her mind. Maybe this girl was a spy sent by Leopold to gather information.

Emma shrugged, “I am just curious. You roped me into this, and besides you haven't even paid me. I need the coin, and I familiar enough with the royal court to know that if I wasn't around I am sure you wouldn't seek me out.”

Regina said nothing. Emma had been right, she wouldn't. Not for the reasons Emma thought, but simply because Regina's mind was too preoccupied with her task. She was desperate to make the potion, and the thoughts of getting what she needed, and getting back into the castle before her husband found her missing consumed her. She saw the sun had sunk lower into the sky. Soon it would be time for dinner, and she would be missed if she was not present. She quickly reached into her purse and drew out five gold coins, far more than what the task deserved. Especially since Emma and dogged her every step.

“Very well, here is your coin, not just for the services rendered but for your silence,” Regina said, and turned to Rocinante and swung up onto her chestnut horse and was just about to leave.

“HEY WAIT!” Emma shouted at her stepping in front of the horse. She shoved the thick coins in her pocket.

They were heavy. Normally Emma would have taken her time to make sure they were real. However, the weight let her know these were indeed made of solid gold. The five pieces would be more than enough to not only give Her and August a proper place to rest for the night, but also buy her a bath and a hot meal for them both. Emma was grateful for the considerable amount. She at no point considered giving it back or asking for a smaller amount. Emma held the upper class and court in great disdain for how they treated those under them, and, as such, delighted in taking as much as she could from them.

_'Besides it's not as if she can't afford it. She is the bloody queen for Christ's sake her husband's head is printed on the damn coins!'_ she thought, the voice in her head petulant and defiant all at once.

Regina held the horse still, and looked down in askance at the woman.

“What now?” She said her tone was irritable, but Emma could sense the desperation in it as well.

“Look I don't know my way. We aren't to far from the path, but...” Regina didn't waste time thinking she simply extended her hand.

Emma was so stunned, she didn't think to protest.

It wasn't until later, when she was on her own that she marveled at how fast the horse was and how sure footed. She had almost wondered if the had been flying. It was exhilarating. Normally Emma would be looking for any excuse to touch the woman in front of her, but now she clung to Regina out of necessity.

Soon they were in front of an old iron gate, that Emma presumed was a back entrance into the palace. Again she wondered what the queen was doing. It seemed to Emma that she should be able to just go through the gates. Unless she did not want to be seen with Emma.

“Here,” Regina said waiting for Emma to dismount. Now that they had stopped the queen was all to aware of Emma's body pressing against her, and she just wanted her down. She had what she needed for the spell and the exhaustion overwhelmed her. She was terrified, and since her meeting with the young blonde woman she felt confused. She was ready to wash the day off and forget about the haunting emerald eyes that had followed her every move.

Emma dismounted followed by Regina. Emma, while traveling by horse out of necessity was never very good at it, and so was both envious and aroused at the sight of the queen so easily throwing one well muscled leg over her the fine brown leather saddle to dismount.

The two women stood looking at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally Regina nodded and stood to her full height.

“I trust the gold will be enough to buy your silence?” She said her tone was formal, warning, and nervous all at once.

“Yeah it is,” Emma said nodding. Emma knew she could have asked for a lot more, and the very fact that she didn't bother filled her with intrigue and concern. The woman in front of her was imposing, but there was also a sense of venerability to her. She seemed damaged in a way that was soul deep, and Emma, who had been abandoned when she was but a few hours old, recognized that. It made her uncomfortable, and she was ready to get away from the woman who's chocolate eyes held the dangerous glint of insane determination. Emma was afraid that in her quest to attain whatever she so desperately wanted, the queen would have no trouble razing the entire kingdom to the ground, and brutally slaughtering those to try to stand in her way.

'No, it's not want. It's need. Whatever it is, it goes way beyond want or desire. I think if she doesn't get it, she will end up destroyed or destroying herself,' Emma thought, and yet again she could feel her heart go out to the older woman.

“And I trust you can find your way towards your destination from here?”

Emma nodded again.

“Easy from here,” She said.

“Very well,” Regina said and turned and walked away. Emma felt a sense of deflation at the sight of the queen's retreating form, and sighed. She turned as well and went to seek her brother, her mind working out the strange events of the day.


	4. A Tale of Two Evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Regina partake of dinners.

Regina breezed into the castle by way of her own personal and private entrance. If he was not trying to place a child inside of her, the king ignored her almost completely. As long as she was seen at mealtimes and for a few hours of court, he was content. So she had spent most of her days either riding, or exploring the castle. She shivered as she began to undress on the stairs, still moving forward at a hurried pace. She knew the maids would have already drawn her bath and she was going to be grateful to sink into the tub. She needed time to process things, and she always thought best, either on the back of her horse, or in the tub.

She got to her room, knowing she would later have to go back and collect the peasant clothes. While no one knew of the stairs as far as she could tell, she didn't want to risk it. It would not raise suspicion if she had been out on her steed, however dressed in peasant clothes, well that would certainly have to be explained, and Regina, had never been a good liar. Especially when she was afraid, and though she never liked to admit it, she was afraid of Leopold.

“What will you do to me, once you have your son. You filthy swine,” she growled, and sunk deeper into the tub allowing the scent of the apple extract to soothe her ragged nerves. Soon her fears would be over. The ingredients she had collected today, would make a powerful potion, that would give the illusion of her being with child. She knew he would leave her alone , and that was the most important thing at this very moment. Regina shivered in revulsion and she saw the dark nearly black mark on her upper arm.

_'One more night, tonight,'_ She thought to herself as she stood up and rinsed herself off with fresh water.

The thought of him coming to her filled her heart with a heavy dread, however, she knew she would be able to bear it easier knowing that for awhile at least, this would be the last time. She walked over and carefully selected a gown that was a little tight around her middle, and put on the slightest hint of powder to make her normally healthy skin look a paler.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the first act in her plan.

“On with the show,” She breathed and walked out the doors of her bedroom.

********************************************************************************** 

Emma saw August in a heated conversation with owner of the stable.

“I am sorry sir, I understand you are to be employed tomorrow, but it's tonight we are discussing, and you do have enough for your mounts, but not for yourself,” the burly man said crossing one large arm in front of the other.

August was about to open his mouth, when Emma took him by the arm.

“That is fine good sir, thank you for taking care of our horses,” She said smiling and she began to pull August way,

“What on earth are you doing?” August asked, his voice had moved beyond exasperation and straight into irritation. It had been a long day.

“I has been an hour since I have seen you!”

“Well why you were wasting your breath on that idiot, I have been out earning money,” Emma said bouncing on her heels with a smug expression on her face, as she held out the coins.

August's mouth fell open and he arched an eyebrow.

“Beloved sister, I do not know what you have done to earn this and I don't think I want to know!”

Emma laughed, and the two of them linked arms and began to walk towards the Red Wolf's Inn. It was one of the nicer establishments in town, and Emma was friendly with the owners daughter, a stunning raven haired woman named Red. Emma and Red had enjoyed dalliances in the past, most notably when Red was considerably in her cups, but more than that Emma enjoyed the other woman's friendship, and the over all non judgmental nature of the inn. The owner, Red's grandmother, a solid woman who possessed not only a sharp outspoken tongue, but also a kind heart, never looked at them as if they were trash, as long as they had the coin, and a couple of times when they didn't, Eugenia welcomed them with open arms.

They opened the large wooden door, and felt the warmth from a large fire greet them.

“Emma August!” Eugenia cried, and came out from around the desk to greet them, taking her turn wrapping each in a massive hug.

“If you are looking for Red she is out purchasing a few supplies we're needing here. She will be back soon.”

“Actually we are renting a room tonight!” Emma enthused.

“Wonderful! It's nice to see you both doing well for yourselves! How many nights?”

“Just this one for right now.”

“Ok well if you need to stay longer just let me know, we are empty right now, as the spring snows make it difficult to travel, and the king has not begun the spring festivals yet.”

Eugenia handed them each a key.

“Can I get anything else for you,” She asked.

Emma nodded happily.

“Hot water for a bath please!” She said.

The old woman laughed and nodded.

“Very well, would you like to bath before or after you have supper?”

“Before please.”

Emma's thoughts ran to Regina, and for some reason she did not know she enjoyed the thought of knowing the brunette would also be enjoying a bath as well.

“Very well dear, if you both will get up to your rooms and situate yourselves, I will have your bath ready in a moment Emma.”

Both August and Emma nodded and took there packs up the steps and into the rooms the had been given. Emma flopped back onto the bed and allowed the comfortable feather ticking enfold her.

She let her thoughts drift slowly over what happened this afternoon, her hands trailing over her stomach lightly. She thought she felt a flutter, but dismissed it. She sighed and sat up, her thoughts of the woman with the chocolate eyes gone from her as she looked back down at her stomach. The truth was that Emma had another reason for wanting to stay here. She needed Eugenia's help. She needed the old woman to help her figure out if she were indeed like she expected, pregnant.

********************************************************************************** 

“Regina dearest, you have not touched you pheasant,” at the deep sound of her husband's voice Regina looked up.

“I am sorry, Sire. I am just not feeling well,”She said and made a show of picking at the bird. The truth was this was her favorite meal, however she knew for the sake of her plan she had to look as if she had hardly an appetite.

“Are you not?” Leopold asked in a bemused tone. He did not know if Regina was trying to play sick to get out of her wifely duties tonight, but he did not care. He wanted a son, and he did not care if she vomited the whole time, as long as she lay still afterwards and allowed the nature behind the magic, happen.

“No Sire I have been ill all this day and all of yesterday with a sickness of the stomach,” She said and gave him a soft embarrassed smile, as if the very thought that her body could do such horrible things was a sin against itself.

Regina had overheard accounts of how the former queen's pregnancy presented itself, and she figured that it would be best to follow along those lines exactly. She hoped the idiot before her stuffing his face would get the hint rather quickly. She hated vomiting, but for the sake of her sanity she would be more than happy to do it.

Leopold studied Regina closely and took in her pale appearance. He noticed her cleavage blossoming over the top of her gown, and the appearance of it tight around her middle. He tried to think remember if she had had her blood within the last couple of months but was unable to recall exactly. He recalled his beloved Eva's belly growing around with their child, and he remembered that often times she was up before him, huddled over the chamber pot, sweating with sickness of the stomach.

She had been frail, his precious wife, but she had tried to do her duty by him and create the dynasty that would rule this land in the centuries to come. He looked away from Regina lips curling in disgust, her death had been devastating, but not nearly as much as finding out that his most gorgeous wife had failed him. The midwife told him the babe had long been dead inside his wife's womb. At least it had not been a boy. Of that he had been sparred.

He had chosen for love that time, following his heart as those throughout the land espoused, and now his heart lay with his wife and girlchild. Now he meant to have what he desired, and this girl in front of him was the way to achieve that success.

He smiled at Regina, eyes raking across her body. He felt himself stir, a common occurrence when he looked at his bride. Usually he would feel overwhelming guilt at the lust he held in his heart for her, but tonight, well tonight he would allow it. Tonight he would take no more than a one or two cups at most, and when he mounted her, he would do so in celebration and give himself over to the pleasures of remembering every small sound she made, and every mark he left on her flesh.

********************************************************************************** 

“You indeed are quick with babe, Emma,” Eugene said, looking over her glasses at the wide eyed girl in front of her.

“Have you not been making a tea with the Monk's Berry and Red Clover, as I showed you how?”

“Every night!” Emma said and began to pull her pants up, trying not to think of the liberties she had just allowed this woman to take with her body.

'I will never be able to sleep with Red again, and not have a thought of her grandmother poking and prodding around down there,” Emma thought beginning to button up her shirt.

“Well something must have slipped, your coloring shows you to be at least a couple of months along,”

When Emma had went to the Eugenia, the old woman wasted no time and making Emma undress from the waist down and lay upon a bed. Emma did not expect this, she had thought there would be something involving nails, like the kind you buy at a mercantile and urine. Instead she had gotten her occasional lover's grandmother poking and prodding her most private area.

“You will need to discontinue the tea and begin to make the tea of raspberry leaves and elm bark,” Eugenia said turning to the bedroom's basin and began to wash her hands.

“What if...” Emma paused not quite sure how to continue, only knowing that she felt trapped.

“Yes...Emma...”

“What herbs should I stay away from?” Emma said after a moment swallowing.

Eugenia turned to her, blue eyes snapping fire within. She felt bad for Emma, however Emma's die had been cast, and the young girl had no choice now but to see it through.

“It's best for you not to think on those things.” She said flatly giving Emma a looked that made the blonde want to squirm away and hide. Hadn't the queen said the same thing when Emma had hinted at the probability Regina was going to murder the king.

Emma nodded.

“Now go over to the tavern and eat hearty, you have an extra load to carry,” The old woman said and walked to the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

********************************************************************************** 

For the first time in nearly the year she and Leopold had been married, Regina dared defied him and got up from the bed where he had brutalized her night after night. Normally, she would, as he demanded' lay in the bed till dawn came and then and only then was she granted a bath. Tonight however, she slipped into the second bath, the water was cool, as she had drawn it herself, not daring to tell any of the servants for fear they would tell Leopold. She hissed as the water found it's way against the bite marks across her heavy breasts and shoulders.

She didn't cry. She wanted to, and a small part inside of her did, but on the outside she bathed, trying not to think of this new turn of events. He had been different the moment he had come in the room, and she only hoped the vigor and the ease which he had claimed her tonight would mean that he did indeed think she were with child. The fact that this may simply be an evolution of his demeanor towards her was more than she could bear.

Once Regina had scrubbed herself as well as she could, she put on a long shift, and instead of climbing into bed, she slipped out the hidden door, and climbed two more flights of stairs that opened into a vast room, with high windows. Regina glanced upon the thin crescent of the waxing moon, and knew it was time. She walked over the the cauldron that stood in the center of the room, a filled it with water she had been let sit over night, her muscles ached and she tried not to think of why they did.

'Tonight will be the last night for awhile, dear husband,' Regina thought with a sneer.

She after she had filled the cauldron with the six buckets of water, she walked over to the large pile of wood and selected a few pieces of alder wood.

“For courage,” She murmured.

Stoking the fire she waited, closing her eyes she felt her magic building inside of her, coming to the forefront, as always Regina felt a nervous surge when this happened. Slowly purple smoke began to surround her and she channeled the smoking into the flames of the cauldron. The flames rose higher.

Soon the water was boiling with little puffs of purple steam, Regina took the herbs and the flowers she gathered and threw them into the pot, she reached over with a large wooden spoon and stirred them, allowing the natural magic of each plant to infuse itself into the water, making a dark brew.

“This is going to taste wretched,” The brunette murmured.

For hours her work went on, Regina concentrated on nothing else. She enjoyed working with her magic, it gave her focus and also balance. She would try to push thoughts of her controlling mother out of her mind. She had vowed when she had first started studying that she would never do that. She would never use magic against someone in a controlling way. So far she had kept her word.

When the water had all but boiled away leave a swirling purple and black liquid, Regina extinguished the flames, and strained out the herbs, she poured the potion into a silver chalice.

“Hear me now and listen to my intent, for 9 months no babe shall spark my womb, but it shall be as if there is, hold fast this illusion until the time of the birthing is at hand, or until the spell is removed.” Regina's voice was clear and strong. It sounded like the voice Emma had heard upon first meeting Regina however this tone was infused with a strength and power that would make the very mountains obey her.

With absolutely no hesitation Regina brought the chalice to her dark lips and threw her head back swallowing it all as quickly as she could. She had been right it tasted wretched. Her stomach worked to remove it from her body even as she felt the slowly pulling inside of her womb. She felt her lower abdomen begin to first ache and then burn as if someone had placed molten lead into it. She groaned and collapsed to the ground, curling up. Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead. She wanted to crawl downstairs and into her soft bed, but she could barely move. She felt the fire move through her belly and down into the apex between her legs, she felt it race to her heart. For a moment she thought she had got something wrong and the spell would kill her. She writhed on the ground for what seemed like eons, however finally, as the sun was turning the sky the softest of pinks, she was able to drag herself downstairs and into her bed. She passed out within second of her head touching the pillow. She dreamed deeply, not of the assaults upon her person or the horrified look on Daniel's face as he collapsed to the ground as she did almost every night, but instead of laughter, and tenderness, and the relief and rest found in emerald depths.

********************************************************************************** 

Emma stared at August as he slowly ate, she herself had no appetite since she heard the news of her oncoming issue.

“So you had a dalliance with the Queen today, and that is how you got the coins?” He said.

“No it was not a dalliance, there was no dalliance,” Emma said and sighed regretfully. The tone told August Emma had indeed wish there had been. He laughed.

“So you just helped her out?” He said

“Yeah she wanted some herbs,” Emma said with a shrug.

“And you followed her?”

“Yeah,” She said defensively from where she was staring into her ale.

“Emma how many times do I have to tell you not to get involved with her kind?” August chastised with and exasperated tone.

“I couldn't help it I was curious,” Emma said defenses fully deployed.

“Curiosity killed the cat,” August said in a lecturing tone.

“Twas hope of satisfaction that brought him back,” Emma shot back a snide smile on her features. It was an answer to the rhyme Emma had picked up some where. August hated it.

He sighed and stabbed at a potato. He loved is little sister dearly, but she could be an absolute pain in the ass sometimes. Almost all of the trouble he had to pull her out of was due to the curiosity that he had just accused her of.

“Look no harm done, and we have money till tomorrow if not longer. I don't know about you but I was not looking forward to bedding down in the stables again,” She said offering him a small little smile of encouragement.

August continued to glare at his plate.

“We don't have to share the carrots with the horses!” the blonde said brightly gesturing to his plate. That did it, he let out a short bark of laughter and Emma knew she was forgiven. August could never stay made at her for long.

“Very well you assisted the queen, annoyed her with your presence and got paid for it instead of beheaded. Things could have turned out worse over all,” her brother said with a smirk, “Thankfully the matter is closed, before the beheading happened.”

“Well actually,” Emma said.

“What,” August said cautiously.

“I kinda gotta know what's going on. I mean come on what on earth could she be up to!”

“Really,” August said skeptically.

“Yeah...” Emma said trailing off looked down at her plate, wisps of golden hair falling in her face.

“That all huh?”

“Well...”

“Emma.”

“Fine! Ugh ok! I want to see more of her! She has me intrigued!” Emma said the defensive tone back.

“I am sure. What intrigues you more, her ruby lips or just exactly what color her shift is under her pristine gown?” August said rolling his eyes.

Emma didn't answer. Damn her brother, he knew her all too well.

“We are supposed to start work tomorrow,” August said irritation in his voice. Deep down he was worried as well, his sister had never been the flighty type, what was it about the queen that made Emma decide to not only abandon the steady work they were about to have, but also chase after someone in such a powerful position, the most powerful position. A woman who could destroy them both if she so choose to.

“I am sure you can talk to the sheriff, if you need to tell him I needed to take some time to rest,” Emma said pushing her plate away.

“And why would that be dear sister?” August said still annoyed.

“Because I am pregnant,” Emma whispered her chin trembling a little.

Augusts mouth dropped open, he swallowed hard. He could tell by the way her eyes were down cast that she was trying hard not to cry. It was all the confirmation that he needed that she was indeed telling the truth.

“When did you find out?”

“Tonight I had Granny examine me.”

August nodded.

“I-I don't know what I am gonna do just yet, but I know that chasing down dangerous criminals would be bad for...for everything,” Emma said swallowing hard.

“So I figured I would get to sate my curiosity and keep things ok,” Emma said with a crooked, still wobbly smile.

“How on earth do you plan on doing that?”

********************************************************************************** 

If Regina had to set at the table much longer she was going to make a mess all over it. The thick smell of meat turned her stomach. She hoped at this point her spell had worked and it wasn't just something wrong with it. When she had waken from her deep sleep, the maid and been knocking on her door with quick sharp knocks. She had been late for breakfast, she flew to get changed and arrived just as the first course was being sat down. She had made her apology. Leopold gave her an indulgent smile.

He was sure after last night his wife was with child. There was no way she couldn't be. As breakfast had went on the king was certain of it, with every course severed she looked greener and greener. Just like his beloved Eva.

“My queen are you quite alright?”

“It is my stomach, Sire, and I am afraid I am extremely tired still. I may retire to my chambers after this,” Regina said, her voice trembling a little in effort not to vomit everywhere.

“Of course my dear, this course may be something easier for your stomach.”

Regina heard the door open and smelled the porridge right away. It was the first time all morning she did not feel like she wanted to throw up. She still kept her head down afraid if she raised it that the motion would set off the nausea again.

“Thank you she murmured as the a serving girl ladled the sweet smelling cereal into her bowl.

“You are welcome your majesty,” a voice said. A familiar voice. One that had haunted her and she thought about since she had said goodbye to the owner yesterday.

Slowly Regina raised her head and brown eyes once again connected with the emerald greed eyes of Emma Swan.


	5. Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina gets all sorts of surprises

It was all the queen could do to finish her meal. Between the spell working within her and the feelings of panic that fluttered around her chest, Regina could barely concentrate. Leopold smiled as he watched his wife pick at her food. He knew he wouldn't be able to confirm it for a few more weeks yet, but he knew in his heart of hearts she was with child. Last night had surely quickened a child within her womb, if it had not already been there. 

Emma found herself studying the man who was supposed to be her king, and was definitely her boss. She could tell straight away this was not a love match. Honestly, the man looked pretty repulsive and Emma felt bad for Regina. This was another piece that was intriguing her. Normally Emma wouldn't care, it was not her business how women made their trade. In Emma's opinion hunting bounties and hunting husbands were both equal and honest professions. The both put roofs over heads and food on tables. Still Emma could see how miserable Regina had been the day they met, and she also wasn't blind. The faint bruise marks may have been hidden to most but Emma, had made it her business to study others and she bet those dark splotches went beyond the hems of the brunette's fancy silks. 

Leopold noted the new blonde little serving girl, she was lovely to look at, but she also looked as if she would stab you and rob you blind for so much as glancing at her the wrong way. He knew his wife would soon be off limits and he would have to content him to finding his pleasure in less than noble flesh. He did not think, though she was beautiful, he would entice that one into his bed. Perhaps one of the other kitchen maids. 

When the meal had been served Regina ate a few bites and then put her napkin down. 

“Excuse me my lord, I must go speak to the cook about something,” She said slowly getting up from the table knees shaking badly. 

“Of course my dear,” The old man said and gave her an indulgent smile. He figured that she was going to complain of the spices or something else that was giving her stomach ails. He knew that his beloved had to have the menu changed almost immediately. He resigned himself to months of bland food, but knew that it would be worth it if his child was born healthy. 

Regina walked down into the kitchen and sought Emma out. The young woman was over by a large sink scrubbing plates. 

Emma cursed her idea and began to think that August was right, and she should just skip the whole thing. Most of the staff had been dismissive if not flat out rude; thinking Emma, because she was new, and because of her looks, simply was not worth their time. The only thing stopping Emma from walking out was the fact she did not want to hear her brother's smarmy tone as he said he told her so. The other reason just then appeared in the kitchen, dark eyes looking over the staff as they had each paused to give her a bow and then continued their work. Regina's eye locked onto Emma's, and she strode over to the blonde looking every inch the haughty royal she was supposed to be. 

“Girl, I desire a word with you,” She said her rich voice firm with the slightest hints of disdain, as she looked down at the blonde.  


Emma nodded and wiped her hands off on the rough dress she had been given to work in. 

“Yes your majesty,” Emma said and followed the woman into a pantry. Emma didn't know if this was normal or not, but if it wasn't none of the servants said anything, or looked at Emma. It was as if, for now, she ceased to exist. The thought made Emma shiver.

**********************************************************************************

Regina closed the door and turned on the other woman. He eyes were like sparks of obsidian. 

“How DARE you show up here!” She said, and though she had not raised her voice much above a whisper, Emma felt the urge to ask her to stop shouting. 

“Have you lost your mind? Do you have a mind to lose?” 

Emma could hear the rage in Regina's voice, but also the fear. 

Emma shrugged, “I needed a job.” 

“You could have gotten one as a serving wench in a tavern. What are you playing at?” Regina's eyes narrowed as she advanced on Emma looking every inch the predator she was. Emma swallowed hard, and fought her instinct to put her hand on her stomach. 

“I just needed a job, and the castle seemed like a good place. Not to mention...well...” Her voice trailed off and she looked down. Regina had done a good job closing the gap between the two of them, and Emma's large eyes widened more as she stared down at the queen's pronounced cleavage. She swallowed and her panicked gaze moved to find a safe place to look and ended up resting on the door behind Regina. 

“Well, what?” Regina said dark voice laced with amusement. For some reason Regina couldn't name she found it funny that Emma seemed so flustered. It was also flattering to a degree, though why Regina would think the obvious gawking from the servant girl was anything but insolent was, at that moment, beyond her. 

Emma struggled to get her nonchalant attitude back. 

“I gotta admit, I was kind of curious. I mean what was the queen doing sneaking off and going into the forest, not just into the woods, but actually leaving the path to wander within it. So,” Emma said with another shrug, “Here I am.” 

Regina's eyes narrowed till they were slits, and for a moment Emma thought the raven haired queen was going to kill her. Emma thought about begging Regina not to kill her because of the thing growing inside her, but this thought was brief. 

“Here you are, a thorn in my side,” Regina hissed out, “You are going to leave Miss Swan. Don't worry I will pay you, but I want you out of this castle.” 

Regina's tone said there would be no room for arguments. Emma felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. She cocked her head to the side not believing what she was hearing. 

“Excuse me? I am not going anywhere,” Emma said. 

The only reason Emma had taken the job was to satisfy her curiosity. However, when Regina began to make her demands; she forgot about that, and forgot about how Regina was, in all ways possible if you believed in rumors, the most powerful woman in the kingdom if not beyond it. 

“I am staying right here. I need this job,” Emma said thrusting out her chin. 

“Oh I think can make you leave, Miss Swan,” Regina said, eyebrows arched. She could not believe this common girl was speaking to her with such disrespect. 

“Yeah I'm sure you can. I'm also sure that's a veiled threat, but people know where I am. So you know, if I disappear, maybe they appear with some information,” Emma said her eyes glittering.

Regina wanted to lunge at the young woman. She was furious that she was in this situation. Furious at herself more than anything for allowing it to happen. In in mind she heard the voice of her mother chiding her for being a careless child. As if to remove the voice, she gave her head a slight shake. Regina looked at Emma, sable eyes locked with those of the blond. She saw the determination there. She knew that she would not win. 

Emma almost gasped out loud as she felt Regina's eyes sear into her own, and watched them narrow. She felt the desire lick through her again. Still, she kept a poker face and her emerald gaze locked on Regina's.

“Fine then Miss Swan, if your wish is to be gainfully employed here at the castle. Allow me to grant it,” She turned and opened the door before Emma could say one more word. Regina strode into the kitchen. All noise ceased.

“Monsieur Louis,” Regina said addressing a stout man with dark hair and a pencil thin curling mustache, clad in black pants and a billowing yellow shirt.

“Oui' Madame?” He said smoothing down his large red bow tie.

“This girl was absolutely incompetent at dinner tonight. I don't wish to see her face in my dining hall anymore. I think a better role for her would be the scullery maid. She's strong stock, and will hopefully be good at the menial tasks at least,” Regina said with a sneer, “Do you think you can manage that girl?”

Emma's eyes snapped peridot sparks and thinned to slits as she looked at Regina, “Oh it won't be any problem, your grace.”

Emma, back straight, gave a graceful curtsy as elegant as Regina would have seen in high court. Regina cocked her head to the side studying the girl, and was about to say something else, when a wave of nausea hit, and Regina had to make a speedy exit to find the nearest chamber pot.

“Girl,” Louis said with a sneering disdainful grin, “When the queen is done, your first duty will be to empty that.”

With a jolly roaring laugh he walked back to the stove singing something about cutting off fishes heads not hurting cause they were already dead. Emma groaned and glanced heavenward as she walked toward the bathroom. She could hear August in the back of her mind telling her he had told her so.

**********************************************************************************

For two weeks Emma worked like a dog at the most menial and degrading tasks. Emma wanted to take it personally, but besides the chef and a couple of other higher up staff most everyone was nice. No, she thought as she scrubbed a large pot, it was just that the queen was an asshole who was trying to make her break and leave. That was not Emma's style. If the queen had talked to August, he would have told her that all she was doing was making Emma dig her heals in deeper.

After the insults about from Regina about being incompetent, Emma worked twice as hard. It would have been just fine, except that Emma's pregnancy, something she tried not to think about at all, was making everything difficult. It seemed like between the nausea and the fact she had to go urinate every five seconds she was almost always in the bathroom. That combined with the extreme fatigue made what would be a walk in the park to Emma, seem like a climb up a steep mountain.

Some of the older kitchen maids who knew the signs tried to help, but they had their own work to attend to. Though Emma would often find an extra something on her plate, which was good because she was ravenous. Emma was a big eater already, now her hunger had nearly doubled, till she felt like she was starving.

Maybe it was a combination of all of these symptoms that made Emma pass out one morning. She had heartburn the night before and one of the other maids whom she shared the sleeping space with had developed a cough and seemed to spend the night doing just that, so that when pitch black gave way to dull smokey gray Emma rose feeling like she hadn't slept at all.She had worked all morning, and her breakfast, a thick and pasty porridge and a cut of fried pork, seemed unappealing. After picking at it and taking a few bites, she had to push it away.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and boiling hot in the kitchen despite the fact that it was still pleasant outside. Emma had been feeling woozy for a few minutes, but she had heard the Queen would be down to give an inspection of the kitchen. Rumors flew that there was to either be a firing or a celebration, and Louis had made sure everyone was hard at work, more so than usual.

Regina walked into the kitchen, and regretted this idea the instant she set foot in the main room. It was sweltering. Over the past couple of weeks thoughts of Emma had occupied Regina's mind. The queen knew from the brief conversations she had with the officious chef, that Emma was working hard, seemed to be getting along well, and had no intention of leaving. Today Regina felt compelled to see for herself, so telling herself she needed to make sure the blonde was still being quiet, even though she was well aware that she would have already known if Emma had opened her mouth; she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Emma felt the dark eyes upon her long before Regina came into her view. She doubled her efforts on scrubbing the pot so large she was almost inside it. It would be so clean by the time the queen got over to her that, she would be able to see her stunning face in it. She felt the world slide out of focus but shook her head, trying to work through the feeling, like she had before.

“And here is the little scullery maid, your Majesty, she may be inept at serving, but she is very good at the scrubbing as you can see!” Chef Louis said in a jovial tone.

“Yes I can tell,” Regina said tone a careful mixture of amusement and boredom.

Emma stood upright, and went to curtsy, but she felt the world slant.

_'Shit,'_ was the last coherent thought that Emma had as she fell at Regina's feet. 

The brunette stepped back in alarm, and Louis, face red more from the fact that Emma had embarrassed him by passing out than concern for Emma herself.

“Come come, we need help here!” He should accent thick, “Come bring the little scullery maid to the...”

“Morning parlor room!” Regina snapped, and motioned the tall man who hoisted Emma up to follow her.

The man deposited Emma onto one of the sofa's, and within moments the castle physician appeared. Tall and gaunt, Regina didn't care for him, but she knew that he was good at his job. So when he looked Emma over and pronounced her well. Regina, for reasons she would never admit felt relief.

“To the basic examination the young woman is fine. I daresay when she awakes, you will want to send her to the midwife to make sure no harm was done to the child,” the doctor said standing up.

“Wait child?” Regina asked incredulously.

“Yes, the woman is with child, I couldn't venture to say more than that. It is the midwife's area and no part of mine,”Doctor Whale said with a look of distaste, and bowing left Regina alone with Emma who was just coming around.


	6. A Game of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina seeks out Emma and Emma seeks to avoid Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it isn't a lot there is some physical abuse towards Regina in this chapter, just a heads up. Be safe.

Emma groaned as she awoke. She first noticed the room was free of the thick and cloying smells of the kitchen. It felt about thirty degrees cooler where she lay as well. She was also not on a stone floor but on something extremely comfortable and plush. She sighed. The sigh turned into a gulp as she looked up and saw Regina peering at her, a mixture of worry and shock on her face.

She scrambled to sit up eyes darting around the exquisite room. She didn't know who had such good taste, but the delicate colors tied the room together and allowed the soft morning light that would come through the window to give everything a warm and inviting glow.

“Are you ok?” 

“Sorry about that.” 

Both sentences were spoken at the same time. 

Emma in deference to the fact Regina is the queen, gestured for the woman to speak first. 

“Emma are you alright?” She asks brown eyes full of concern. 

“Yeah,” Emma said avoiding her eyes. She felt uncomfortable with the way Regina looked at her, and confused about her surroundings. This was not the kitchen. 

“Sorry about that,” She said after a moment grunting as she pushed herself into a sitting position. 

“Where are you going?” Regina asked as Emma started walking towards the door. 

“Back to work,” Emma said not bothering to turn around. 

“Ms. Swan you hit your head against stone. Don't you think you need to rest?” 

“Nah I'm good,” Emma said turning to give Regina a awkward little half smile. 

“Well the doctor said you should at least go see the midwife to check on your child,” Regina said walking up to her.  


Emma paused her eyes wide, and swallowed. 

_'Well THAT caught her attention,'_ Regina thought.

Emma's hand went to touch her stomach on instinct, and Regina's eyes followed the damning motion. 

“Your pregnant,” Regina said her voice soft. 

“Yeah, I am,” Emma snapped. 

She was embarrassed. She didn't want Regina to judge her, and that made her angry. Emma knew what it must look like to the other woman. Emma didn't want to find the look of pity she knew must be in Regina's eyes. She didn't want see the sympathy or worse even the faintest hint of judgement. 

“Well then I will put you on lighter duty, if I had known...” 

“Don't worry about it, I'm fine. The kid will be fine. It's not a big deal,” Emma said as she began to walk away. 

Regina stalked after her. She intended on snatching the blonde back and making her listen. However, Regina felt her own wave of dizziness and was unable to move for a few seconds. She watched Emma's back as she retreated into the kitchens bellow. 

**********************************************************************************

Regina lay in the bedroom as the thin Dr Whale prodded between her legs. She heaved a sigh and looked at the ceiling. 

It had been two days since she had found out about Emma, and in those two days she still hadn't made up her mind what to do about the young woman. Common sense told her just to leave Emma alone or at least give her a hefty sum of gold and let her go. The more insidious voice of her mother suggested a more direct route to end the problem. She listened to neither voice, instead allowing Emma to exist undisturbed, though she did check on her, and found out that Emma had not gone to see the midwife. 

Regina wondered about that, but since Emma was clearly unwed; she figured that it was probably not something Emma was too concerned about, and considering Regina's current circumstance she really wasn't in a position, in her mind, to judge. 

Regina let out an uncomfortable grunt as the doctor pinched something. 

“Careful Physician!” Leopold said sharply.  


“So sorry you highness,” Dr. Whale said giving a small bow.  


“Well, what of it?” Leopold said. He had situated himself just beside Whale, the moment the doctor laid her down for the examination, and watched the whole proceedings with intense scrutiny.  


“Your majesties, congratulations, the queen is with child,” the pale man said giving both monarchs a smile.  


Leopold's face looked so joyous for a moment, that Regina almost felt bad over deceiving him. Almost that is, until he turned to face her, eyes stormy and possessive.  


“Get out,” He said the the doctor, who nodded and retreated. She was for the midwife now. Unless something went wrong, his work was done.  


Regina began to set up in the bed. She offered Leopold a small smile, trying to mask her nerves.  


“It seems that you are now carrying my future within you,” Leopold said, his had moving to her stomach. Regina tried her best not to flinch away from his touch. 

“Yes sire,” Regina murmured and placed her own hand just above his. 

“You will need to stay close to home. I have not cared up till now how you have spent your days, as long as you were in your place at night. However from here on out, you will be near,” He reached up and suddenly grabbed Regina by the hair and jerked her head back, forcing her eyes to meet his, her heart slammed in her chest and, even though she hated herself for it, she could not help but tremble. 

“Mark my words Regina, if you do not wish to see your fine mount slaughtered and yourself chained to the bed to lie in your filth till you birth my son, then you will obey me. I know you have slipped out of the castle when you have thought no one was looking. Never forget my Queen, I have eyes everywhere,” He shook her by her hair and then released her, and stood up. Regina could see the bulge in his pants and was grateful that for at least a few months she was safe from him and his desire. 

“Now, you may walk the grounds but if you wish to go into town you must ask me. Are you clear on this?” 

“Yes Sire,” Regina said dipping her head low. 

Leopold nodded and left the room, in search of a good mead and a good wench to celebrate with. 

**********************************************************************************

Emma was singing to herself as she scrubbed another pot, this seemed to be the last one. She was ready to lay down for the night. Most of the servants where getting ready to spend the evening preparing for holy worship tomorrow. Emma however was planning on crawling onto her pallet and sleeping, at least for a few hours. She was hoping she would be able to sleep at least, here lately sleep seemed impossible. She had begun to have weird dreams, and sometimes nightmares, and Emma didn't dream much. She had just finished and was putting the rag up. She stood to her feet when she heard the sharp voice of chef Louis. 

“Little Scullery Maid get out here!” he bellowed. 

Emma rolled her eyes and walked out into the kitchen. The chef was standing there tapping his foot looking irritable. 

“There you are girl! The queen has requested you take this to her! Now go!” The chef said shoving a tray into her hands. 

“Wait where am I going?” Emma said turning to look at him. 

“To the Ladies' evening parlor,” He snapped out as if it were obvious. 

Emma sighed, and went to go find someone who knew where the hell the ladies' evening parlor was. 

When she found it, Emma was out of breath and ready to fight someone if they said a word about how long it had been. 

Regina was lounging by the fire wearing a gown of rich dark burgundy. She looked up from the book she was reading, and gave the disheveled blonde a smirk. 

“Thank you,” Regina said getting up to accept the tray from Emma. 

Emma gave her a small smile and a head nod, and turned to go. 

“Ms. Swan as I will need you to come get this tray again; why don't you simply sit in here and wait for it.” 

Emma sighed and looked for a place to sit, flopping down on a overstuffed stool. Regina poured herself a cup of tea and then gestured to Emma. Emma looked at her as if she were crazy and then gave her a nod and accepted the tea cup when Regina poured it for her. The two shared the tea in silence. It amazed Emma. Silences that stretched for more than a few moments made her uncomfortable or felt awkward, however just sitting with Regina felt comfortable. Emma felt her eyes trying to close and shook her head a bit. 

“Tired?” Regina's voice came to Emma. 

“Hmm? Yeah I guess,” Emma said sitting up straighter. 

Regina watched Emma over the rim of her cup. The blond did look tired, Regina felt a small sliver of guilt creep into her conscious. She knew from various sources that Emma had been working just as hard, if not harder since she passed out a few weeks back. 

“So tell me a little about yourself?” Regina asked after a moment. 

For unfathomable reasons the queen was intrigued by the blonde girl. 

“You're kidding right?” Emma asked sure she had not heard Regina right. 

“I beg your pardon?” Regina asked taken aback by Emma's brusque tone. 

“Re- your majesty it is late, and I get that you can get up whenever, but some of us only have a limited number of hours we get to sleep in, if we can even sleep,” Emma snapped. She was tired, and the small shred of self preservation she had was all but spent 

“Very well Miss Swan, if you are in such a hurry to get to you bed then you may leave. I will just ring for a housemaid to come collect this,” Regina said, tone sharp and short. Emma's words had stung her, they felt almost contemptuous. 

Emma sighed and looked at her, “No I'll stay.” 

Emma knew she was exhausted, because she actually thought Regina actually looked hurt for a moment. 

“No it's fine...” 

“No it's not, see because this is my job, and if you take my job and put it on someone else, then it's just more work for them. I carry my own load your majesty,” Emma said taking another swallow of tea. 

Reluctantly Regina felt her respect for Emma rise another notch. 

The two finished the tea in silence, though Emma did thank Regina for a cream pastry she offered her, scarfing it down in two bites, earning an amused snort from Regina. When they were done, Emma took the tray downstairs and cleaned it. Then not for the first time, she curled up underneath the table in the scullery and drifted into a restless dream filled sleep.

**********************************************************************************

The next week Regina made it a point to seek Emma out. She found excuses to call the girl to bring things to whatever room she was in, or to visit down in the kitchens. From snippets heard from her trips into the kitchens, Regina learned a few things including that Emma had a brother who was working for the local sheriff, Graham. Regina knew the man well. 

The next day Regina called Graham to the castle under the guise of making sure the roads were to be safe for travel. After a few moments of the official business, Regina turned the conversation to the real reason she has asked Graham to come to the castle. 

“I hear you have a new employee, Sheriff, a young man named August,” Regina said slowly stirring her tea. 

Graham looked puzzled and then laughed after a moment. 

“Not really in my service, but more of a hired hound. He and his sister both where hired, though I hear she is under this very roof and is in your husbands service.” 

Regina looked surprised, and Graham smiled. 

“She and her brother are the best bounty hunters in this land and beyond. It was quite the shock for me that she took a job here. Must be someone she's interested in,” Graham said after a moment. 

“Nonsense you know there is no fraternizing within the castle walls, as a matter of fact we have separate quarters for both the men and the women in our employment,” Regina snipped. The thought of some man hanging around Emma didn't sit well with Regina at all. 

“Well that wouldn't make a difference to Emma Swan, stories are told that she will take either sex in her bed,” Graham said. 

Regina blinked in surprise, and after a few more moments of small talk she was quick to dismiss the sheriff. The news of Emma's proclivities warranted some deep pondering.


	7. Moving on Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina procures a new lady's maid and Emma procures a new position.

Most of Emma Swan's life had been about waiting, which was why, for someone so impatient, she was so good at it. She stood inside the head housekeeper's office waiting with the plump pleasant woman to for the queen to arrive. When Emma was suddenly summoned to the office in the name of the queen she was sure she was going to be fired. However the reassuring smile from the portly woman at least eased some of Emma's nerves.  


Just then Regina breezed into the office. Both women stood up and curtsied.  


“Is this the young lady, Your Highness?” The housekeeper asked.  


“Yes, I would like her as my lady's maid,” Regina said without preamble.  


Emma's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. She quickly closed it, eyes blinking rapidly.  


“As you wish,” The woman said and turned to Emma, “Alright dear, looks like you will be reporting to me. Let's get you cleaned up and...”  


“I think not, since she is my lady's maid I would like to have her report to me and to no one else,” Regina said.  


Ellen looked a bit shocked but in the end curtsied. The woman could only imagine that the poor queen needed a companion. The king, God forgive her for speaking against him, was a horrible husband to the young queen and maybe this slip of a girl who was such a hard worker would be a good friend.  


Regina turned to walk out of the room and the looked back at Emma, “Come.”  


Emma, still shocked, got up and followed her.  


Aside from the brief moment in the room when she passed out and the few occasions Regina took her tea in the evening and had Emma bring it to her, Emma had never really been around the castle. She was dying of curiosity. She tried to keep up with Regina, while looking all around great building. Too late she had realized Regina had been talking to her, shit.  


“Um I'm sorry...”  


Regina sighed, sounding much put upon, “Really Ms. Swan! If you can't listen then this is going to be a lot more difficult than I first imagined.”  


“Hey I was trying to listen, a little...well ok I'm listening now,” Emma amended sounding determined.  


Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes.  


“I was saying that you are going to be moved into the room adjacent to mine. Your duties will be to assist me with dressing, attend to my bath, bring me my tea, and other things of that nature,” Regina said.  


Emma blinked, it sounded nice, except for the part where she was supposed to watch the queen get dressed and undressed and not be able to do anything. That part sounded like torture.  


“Since you will be seen from now on, I will need you to dress better, so we are going to your new quarters and then after you bathe. I will call up the seamstress, and you will get fitted for your wardrobe,” Regina said.  


“Ok wait, can I ask a question?”  


Regina sighed, “If you must.”  


“Why do you need a maid all of a sudden?”  


Regina turned and looked at Emma, her eyes wide. Regina knew this would be the hard part. No doubt the servants were already whispering to themselves and rumors had been circulating about her condition. The fool Whale could never keep his mouth shut for very long. This was the first time she would be speaking the lie out loud, giving it life, and Regina was nervous. She also, for reasons she didn't want to look at, felt bad for lying to Emma.  


“I am with child,” Regina said after a moment, and Emma looked down at the other woman's stomach and noticed the faintest of curve of the once concave stomach she had seen when they had first met.  


“Because of this, my husband wishes me to have someone help care for me in the coming months to make things easier,” Regina was not lying, Leopold had mentioned it the other day and Regina was only to happy to agree. Emma did not ask more questions. She, like everyone else, knew of the sad history of the first queen, and Emma didn't want to think of that, her hand touched the slight swell of her own stomach, which she had noticed just this morning.  


“Oh ok,” Emma said, and shoved her hands in the pockets of the apron she was wearing.  


“Yes,” During the course of their conversation they had walked from the ground floor and away from the public areas, to the personal quarters. Regina walked over to a set of doors, and opened them up to reveal a comfortable looking sitting area, with a door off to the side.  


“You have your sitting room, and also your bedroom and bathroom. I will leave you to clean yourself up, and when you are done come into the sitting room.  


Emma nodded and walked into the bathroom the large tub was filled with steaming water, and Emma grinned, she wasn't big on most creature comforts, but a bath was something she enjoyed. So trying to remind herself this wouldn't be the last time she bathed, Emma adjusted the water to just under boiling, and slid in the tub, feeling her muscles relax. This new turn of events was definitely going to be interesting.

**********************************************************************************

By the time the day was done, Emma felt like she had done way more work than she had been doing in the kitchen. Regina was demanding and finicky and it was no surprise that for the rest of the day Emma pretty much stood as Regina decided what she wanted to dress Emma in. By the time the seamstress was done, Emma would have a full wardrobe. Something which Emma tried to protest, but Regina told her, she did not want to be seen with what amounted to the rag bin coming to life, even if it just was in her chambers. Emma bristled at this, and snipped back that one did not need to look fashionable when they were cleaning out the pots and pans.  


Now the day was drawing to a close, and Emma was walking back upstairs with Regina. The silence was, as usual, comfortable, something Emma still thought interesting, and Emma marveled at the fact that she would actually be getting to bed at a decent time.  


Regina walked into her chambers and Emma followed.  


“It will be your job from now on to see that my bath is drawn in the evening.” Regina told Emma, who swallowed hard. She was unsure just how to cope with the fact that she was fixing to see what she had dreamed about for weeks. The queen in all her nude glory. One of the new pregnancy symptoms that had appeared, and it seemed like new ones appeared daily, was the fact that she felt on edge all the time. It was as if, she was going to go into hysterics or like she needed to find a good pillow to sate herself against, since the servants were off limits. Emma normally had a high sex drive, but this was getting nearly unmanageable.  


Regina walked over to her wardrobe, and showed Emma where everything was, and then chose a gown of dark purple silk.  


“Now after you have drawn my bath you can come lay out the clothes I tell you to, and then I will call you when I am ready for you,” Regina said her voice smooth and calm. She was trying her best to seem unaffected, but the fact was she was about to crawl out of her skin with need. She did not quite understand what was happening, but she figured it was due to the spell affecting her. She was not normally a passionate person, at least in her limited experience she had not been. Everything had been so intense with Daniel, and from there her experience was not something that lent itself to passion or desire. Yet, it was taking every ounce of willpower she had not to rip off her clothing and the blonde's and rut against her till dawn. She new Emma was attracted to her, she wasn't stupid, but she also knew that acting on any desire they may have would be as good as signing a death sentence.  


Regina turned her back to Emma.  


“I will only need your help unbuttoning my dress, and loosening the corset, the rest I can do myself,” She murmured, voice unintentionally husky.  


Emma walked over to Regina and willed herself to think of anything and everything to keep herself calm. Somehow she made it, past the buttons, and began to untie the brunette's corset. She never understood how women could wear these things, but they seemed to think they had to, and Emma never bothered to question them, usually by the time the subject of corsets was brought up, Emma had other ideas of what she wanted to do with her mouth.  


_'You stop that!'_ she hissed at her brain and stepped quickly away from Regina as if she was at risk for setting the other woman on fire.  


Regina smiled, and murmured her thanks to Emma, “Wait in my sitting room now Emma.”  


Emma nodded and all but fled out of the room.  


Sometime later Emma was waken from a light doze by Regina calling her name. She was sitting in front of a large mirror and told Emma to gather her clothes and put them down the laundry shaft and afterwards Regina turned towards Emma.  


“Thank you Emma, I will ring you in the morning when I am awake. You have done a very good job today and I think this will work out nicely.”  


She gave Emma a smile, which Emma returned nervously curtsying and then went into her chambers, for the first time since she could remember she had privacy and time, so Emma quickly grabbed a pillow from one of the large mound at the head of the bed and proceeded to ride it, pretending it was the stunning brunette who was sleeping just across the hall from her till she feel into an exhaustive sleep. 

**********************************************************************************

Life soon fell into a pattern that became comfortable for both women. Emma for most of her life had been used to working hard, and not have much to eat or a comfortable place to sleep. It had all depended on how successful they had been hunting down their bounty. Now Emma was for the first time comfortable and well fed, and she often felt guilty that she was living so much better than August, though on the occasions she managed to get out of the castle, she found him to be doing just fine. He had taken up residence as a lodger at Granny's, who was only too happy to stuff him with good food.  


Regina was used to being alone, and enjoyed the solitude, but found Emma's presence oddly soothing. The two would share in silence most of the time, or occasionally discuss something small. Emma was the first companion that never expected anything from Regina or who Regina had to be wary of her motives. It was refreshing to also know she didn't have to censor herself around Emma, because Emma did not care about what others thought and felt neither should Regina.  


The only blight for Regina was knowing that she was lying to the woman she was coming to regard as her friend. Regina worried that Emma would be pissed off, and not understand why she was faking her pregnancy. She didn't know how to make anyone understand either. She was certain that Emma would pull up stakes and leave, especially since the work she did was something that could easily be done in another town, and from what Emma told her when she would get back from her visits out, while August was settled down at Granny's it would be nothing for him to pull up roots and leave with Emma. Nothing was keeping the young woman here and so Regina kept her secret quiet, knowing eventually she would have to tell Emma, and praying everyday something would happen to change that inevitable fact.

**********************************************************************************

“You are lucky you know your child's lineage,” Emma said one evening brooding at the fire. She had been quiet since she had gotten back from town, and any attempts that Regina made to talk with Emma had been in vain. So, she had sit with her tea and knitting at a baby blanket that was a gift for Emma, wait for Emma to talk. Regina had learned that sometimes you just needed to be patient with Emma and if you tried to push her she would just shut down.  


Regina looked at the blonde, but still didn't say anything.  


“I mean your child will never have to worry about being called names or anything like that.”  


“No, but that's also because my child will be able to have anyone sent to the dungeons who does,” Regina said with a dry amusement that caused Emma to laugh.  


Some of the tension went out of Emma's shoulders, and it made Regina happy to know the words she spoke did that.  


“Did you run into trouble today, Dear?” Regina asked after a moment of silence in which she could tell Emma was slipping back into a brood.  


“Just people,” Emma said. She sat down in what Regina had dubbed her chair. It was diagonally from Regina's couch and a little away from the fire, Emma often complained that it was like an oven in the sitting room, apparently she was always hot natured, and once told Regina that the southern lands were some of the worst, because you could never get cool enough no matter what the season or how much clothing you removed. They had both laughed into a tension filled silence, in which Regina scrambled to change the subject.  


Regina waited.  


Finally Emma sighed and curled into the chair, a feat which was getting difficult due to her expanding stomach.  


“Just one of the lady's of the town, I think she helps with the bakery, I don't know. She just made a comment about my stomach and then about the lack of a ring on my finger,” Emma said pouting.  


Regina felt herself stiffen and her mouth thinned. She could only imagine what some people would say. As much as she was ashamed to admit it, there was a time not so long ago she may have been one of those people. Still, it made Regina think about something she had always wondered. Who was the father of Emma's baby?  


“It wasn't like I wanted this, and it wasn't like I wasn't careful. It just happened,” Emma's brows knitted together.  


“I mean I wasn't even really drinking that much, we didn't have a lot to spend on drink at the time. There was the man, he was handsome, and he bought the drinks, and I didn't have that many, but the next thing you know I blink and one moment I'm at the bar and then next I am in some hay and this guy is above me, you know. I couldn't move, and then he's done and tosses me a few coins.”  


Emma looks down cheeks pink.  


“I dunno why I am even telling you this, you probably don't even really care. I just...I'm not a whore, ok?”  


“Oh Emma I never once thought you were, and even if you like lots of sex that doesn't mean you are a whore, or that the horrific brute should have done that to you.”  


Emma shrugged, and looked down.  


“It could have been worse,” She said nonchalantly.  


“Just because it could have been worse, doesn't make the moment any less wrong,” Regina whispered, and Emma looked up to find the older woman gazing at her. In that second a brief and sad understanding flashed between them, Regina reached out and took Emma's rough and calloused hand in her own.  


“Let's go annoy Chef Louis by asking for more of the pastries he made a couple of nights ago,” She said standing up, giving Emma a small smile. The brunette's body language let Emma know that if she needed to they could simply forget what was said today. Emma smiled and stood up going with the older woman, and feeling her heart soften a little, the desire and lust shifting into a new much more dangerous area for them both.


	8. Tripping Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn of Regina's pain

Soon the days seems to take on an even steady pace, and Emma was grateful more than she could ever say to Regina. There were days when even just sitting took a lot out of Emma. The nausea had passed after a little time, but her hormones were still high, and she was often prone to mood swings, something she noticed with no trace amount of envy Regina wasn't so prone to.  


“You are lucky, I don't know how many times in one day I have wanted to cry,” Emma said one evening to Regina.  


They were in the garden, in was a balmy summer's night, and they both were enjoying the peace. Regina knew that it was almost time for her confinement, a stupid idea if she ever heard one, but at least it would give her time to figure out what she was going to do after the supposed birth. Emma enjoyed it, because she knew that her time for relaxing was very limited. She imagined that once Regina was confined to her quarters for the remainder of her pregnancy she wouldn't need Emma. Emma was grateful for the coins she had been getting. She planned to stay at Granny's inn and figure out just what she was going to do.  


Emma had just about come to the conclusion that she could not keep the child. It needed a stable home, with people who were actually excited about babies, not ones who's favorite parts of the day included the ones where she forgot she was pregnant. Emma looked down at her growing belly, and wrinkled her nose, not that it was going to be easy to forget much longer.  


“I just seem to be tired all the time,” Regina said, filled with a restless energy,”And when I am not, I feel like I would love nothing more than to go for a long ride.”  


She walked to a large apple tree in the middle of the garden and looked at the fruit beginning to grow on the tree. It would not be ripe enough for some time yet, more than less likely she would be sending someone else to pick the apples, as she would be going stir crazy in her chambers.  


“Maybe once the kid is here you can go for a ride, just stick it with a nanny,” Emma said after a moment.  


Regina's brows furrowed, “I don't know if I like that idea, but I suspect it will be the easiest.”  


Emma turned and looked at Regina amused.  


“Oh do you think you would want to actually hang around the kid?”  


“Yes I have always thought that would be the way to go about it,” Regina snapped turning to glare at Emma.  


“Oh hey, I didn't mean anything bad, but you just seem so...refined, I can't really picture you playing with a baby or anything like that,” Emma said. She stepping back away from Regina and held up her hands in surrender.  


“Well there is a lot you don't know about me Swan,” Regina said and stalked off into the castle, tears in her eyes. Apparently, she was not immune to the pregnancy hormones either.  


Emma followed after her and by the time she caught up Regina had already slammed the doors to her quarters.  


“Ok I'm sorry, look do you want my help tonight,”Emma said knocking on the door, trying to remain inconspicuous as possible. She didn't want anyone to realize she had made the pregnant queen upset. So far she had managed to stay out of the king's vision and she wanted to keep it that way.  


The door cracked open and Emma scooted inside. Regina set in her spot brooding at the fire. Emma could see the puffiness around her eyes, and the red that blossomed over her nose and cheekbones. She felt bad. Even if it was just the pregnancy making Regina more emotional, Emma hated to think that she had been the one to make Regina cry.  


“Hey, I'm sorry,” Emma said going over to Regina.  


Regina stiffened as she felt Emma get near her, and Emma stopped a few feet away from her.  


“Honestly Dear, it's not your fault I am not sure what got over me, the fact is you don't really know anything about me.”  


Emma felt bad, and was about to say something when Regina continued.  


“Of course I daresay that will change in the next few months.”  


“What are you talking about?” Emma asked confused.  


“You are going to assist me while I lay in. I will still need help, and I honestly don't think there is anyone I trust much more than you,” Regina said the last few words coming out with great reluctance.  


“Oh ok! That's great,” Emma said, smiling grateful that she wouldn't have to do much of anything, as she was sure the last few months were only going to get difficult.  


“I'm glad you think so,” Regina said dryly.  


“Well I mean at least you won't be alone,” Emma said giving her a cute half smile.  


Regina looked at her and grinned, laughing a little.  


“True, and I know that our conversations will be riveting,” she said with a smirk.  


“Hey! I will have you know that I am an excellent cunning linguist,” Emma said with a salacious grin.  


Regina, who didn't get the joke, but saw Emma's grin and the lust in the green depths blushed and looked down.  


“Yes well I somehow doubt that,” She murmured primly.  


Emma threw her head back laughing loudly, Regina looked confused and annoyed.  


“What?”  


“I'll explain at some point when we are both bored to tears,” Emma said looking up favoring Regina with a wide grin bright green orbs dancing.  


Regina huffed and stood up.  


“Come on Swan it's late and I am tired.”  


Emma smiled, and moved forward, stopping just short of dropping a kiss on the queen's pert nose. A move, Emma was sure, which would result in disaster.  


“Got it your majesty one hot bath coming right up!” Emma said all but scampering off into the bathroom.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey Regina?” Emma's words the next night cut through the richly scented air.  


“Mmmh what?” Regina replied.  


The two were outside once again sitting on a bench watching the fireflies dance in the night sky.  


“I'm sorry if I upset you last night, you were right, I don't really know you at all. Hell, you may love kids as far as I know,” Emma said.  


Regina gave a small derisive snort.  


“Not really,” She said.  


“Then...”  


“It was just...” Regina shifted, and got up going in the castle without a word.  


Emma followed.  


“You words reminded me of something, or well someone,” Regina said after a long while.  


She walked into her parlor, feeling that this compartment of rooms was the only truly safe place to think of Daniel.  


“I was in love.” She said surprising herself. She had not intended to tell anyone about Daniel ever, but the words just slipped out and once those words were out the rest just followed. She was helpless to stop it. Instead she sunk down onto the sofa and wrapped her arms tightly about herself.  


“His name was Daniel, he was our stable boy. He died. Well, was murdered....my mother she found out about us, then night before I was to wed...she...my mother could do magic, she ripped his heart out.” Regina finished. She felt her chin shiver, and then felt tears begin to course down her cheeks. It had been a few months since she had cried about Daniel, and though she still thought of him, since Emma had been around the pain had lessened. Still now, she wept as if it were fresh. She felt bereft, as if everything had been taken from her. Then she felt narrow arms wrap around her and felt her head guided to a shoulder. She resisted it was for only a moment. So she cried, for everything she had lost, for everything that would never be, she cried and mourned, and for the first time since that horrible night in the stables, she healed.  


It was sometime past midnight. Emma had eased them both back on the couch, stroking Regina's sable hair. It should feel awkward, and she should feel ashamed, but Emma could not bear to feel that way about a situation that happened so naturally.  


“Daniel is a good name,” Emma said almost offhandedly.  


Regina nodded, she knew she should pull away, and apologize for making such a spectacle of herself, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.  


"I would love to name my son for him,” Regina said after a moment.  


“Maybe you could?” Emma said  


Regina snorted again and sat up a little.  


“I wouldn't even ask, I like my head,” She said tone dry, and somehow even sadder.  


“What do you mean?”  


“Leopold knew about Daniel, my mother told him,” Regina said, the bitterness running deep through her tired words. She sound defeated. Emma's heart hurt for her.  


“I am so sorry,” She whispered.  


“I simply hope he will allow me to use my father's name, Henry,” Regina said, sniffling a little  


She felt disgusted. When had she become so emotional?  


“Henry is a good name!” Emma said nodding her head so hard that her blonde curls flew around her face, and Regina laughed. Emma wrinkled her nose and laughed as well, and soon the two were in hysterical fits.  


After a moment, Emma leaned her head back and looked sideways over at Regina.  


“Hey um Regina?”  


“Yes.”  


“I know that I am me, and all, but I really do think the name Daniel is a great name. Could I use it? I know I didn't know him but- Shit Regina are you ok!?!” Emma finished in alarm, as she watched the brunette's face crumple and she start to cry again.  


“Aw damn I'm sorry,” Emma said and grabbed a handkerchief to start to dry Regina's face. Regina took Emma's hands to still her and placed her forehead against Emma's.  


“It's not that, it's truly not...that was...you are...You are a very kind woman Emma Swan,” Regina whispered out.  


Emma swallowed and grasped Regina's hands with her own.  


“It's nothing really...”She murmured. She was trying desperately not to give into every urge she had and kiss the woman in front of her. She saw the other woman's ruby lips curl into a little quivering smile.  


Regina opened her eyes, and looked into Emma's wide ones, so close, her lips parted, and Emma's tongue ran out over her own pale pink lips. Regina's eyelashes fluttered as she moved to brush her lips against Emma's. Just then they felt a stirring and Emma gasped.  


Regina looked down at Emma's stomach.  


“Emma?”  


“Gina...it was...it was Daniel,” Emma said her eyes wide.  


“I know I felt him,” Regina said smiling eyes sparkling.  


“He is really in there,” Emma said putting a protective hand over her belly.  


Regina laughed, and without thinking about it, cupped her hand over Emma's, Emma moved her hand so that Regina's hand was touching her belly, and they both laughed as they felt the small movement again.  


“He's gonna be a strong boy,” Regina said after a moment.  


She was so overjoyed for Emma, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous herself, and later in the night when the spell created movement within her for the first time, she simply rolled onto her side and wept with hollow emptiness.


	9. The Heart of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things and people come into light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! We have some sexual and physical abuse in this chapter! Be safe!

“Do you think that everything is ok?” Emma asked a couple of weeks later, gesturing to Regina's stomach.  


“What do you mean?” Regina asked sounding defensive.  


“He just...doesn't really move,” Emma said shifting her bulk.  


It had just over a month since Emma and Regina had shared that first moment of feeling Emma's baby move, and almost shared their first kiss. Since then it seemed like they both were drawn to each other, and because really there was no avoiding it at the point their stomachs. Regina felt herself panic more and more everyday, knowing she would soon have to tell Emma what was happening, and by consequence that she had faked everything. Since Emma was about two months ahead of Regina, she looked bigger by a good deal, and Regina delighted in hearing the blonde woman talk about what was going on. She wished she had already told Emma, so that she could do more for the blonde, that is if Emma would even let her.  


Over the course of their time together Regina had come to both admire and find the fact that Emma was so independent aggravating. There were several times when Emma went to go lift or carry something, that Regina would scold her and warn her about her pregnancy. Emma would just always shrug and tell her that she, Regina, was the one with the royal baby in her belly. Regina always hated that.  


“Maybe we should call Eugenia. She is the midwife after all,” Emma said after a moment.  


“You just want to hear the news of the town,” Regina said with a dry little chuckle.  


“Maybe,” Emma said, refusing to be distracted. She grunted in pain.  


“Under your ribs?” Regina asked in sympathy.  


“His favorite spot,” Emma said rolling her eyes.  


They had both agreed early on, that Emma was having a boy, and even Granny said Emma was carrying the baby in a boy's position.  


“Not to mention my swollen ankles,” Emma said rolling her eyes at the thought of her poor feet and ankles.  


“I offered to let you rest more,” Regina said leaning back against the couch, “Or at least get the herbalist to make you a poultice for them.”  


“Yeah well unless we said it was for your decidedly unswollen feet and ankles then I think they would find it a bit odd. Give it a couple of more weeks and then we can use you as an excuse,” Emma said laughing.  


Regina gave her a small smile, guilt eating at her a little more.

**********************************************************************************

It all went to hell a week later.  


Regina was getting out of the tub, and felt her legs go out from underneath her. She let out a pained yelp as she fell on her hip bone, and then another yelp of surprise as Emma burst into the room, a wide frantic look in her eyes.  


“Oh god Regina! Ok just stay still! I don't see any blood! Did you hit your stomach!?!”  


“Emma I'm fine,” Regina said trying to both cover herself and reassure the panic stricken woman, “ Stay where you are I splashed water. We don't need you slipping.”  


“To hell with me, we have to make sure you are ok!” Emma said voice panicked  


“No Emma we have got to make sure you don't fall,” Regina said trying to be calm.  


“We have to get you up, and to bed and then I will call Granny to come check you and Henry out,” Emma said.  


“NO!” Regina all but screamed at Emma shaking her head eyes wild, “I'm fine.”  


She grabbed the robe and wrapped it around herself standing up carefully.  


“What about the baby?” Emma said still sounding concerned. It tore at Regina's heart.  


“ It will be fine,” Regina said desperate to get out of this room, and this conversation.  


“We need to make sure.”  


“Emma I am the queen, and I am saying no,” Regina barked out breezing past Emma, trying not to limp too much. She had really bruised her hip.  


Emma looked at Regina, green eyes reproachful.  


“It's nothing, I didn't fall on my stomach,” Regina said after a moment reaching for Emma's hand, her voice soft.  


“Not directly no, but you did fall,” Emma said gentle, persistent.  


Regina feel like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She couldn't focus, couldn't breath. She felt like the last few months, the months since she had met Emma and had become close to her, where fast approaching the end.  


“Emma please, just drop it,” Regina begged the woman.  


Emma looked shocked.  


“Regina...the baby,” Emma said.  


“EMMA THERE IS NO BABY!” Regina screamed at Emma, and clapped her hand to her mouth eyes wide with fear. She brushed past Emma, and clawed open the door to her sitting room. She looked down the hallway. She half expected Leopold to be standing there, sword in hand ready to end her. The hall was empty.  


Regina closed the door.  


Emma looked at her. She took a step away.  


“What?”  


Regina collapsed on the couch, shaking.  


“There's no baby,” She whispered, “It's a spell.”  


“You lied,” Emma said, eyes wide tears gathering in her eyes.  


“You lied,” Emma hissed, backing away towards the door.  


“Emma please,” Regina called out. She wanted to stand up. She wanted to reach out to Emma. She wanted to hold Emma. She couldn't move.  


“No! You lied to me! You can go to hell!” Emma said walking out of the room. She wanted to sob, but she forced herself to be calm. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. She walked down the stairs and out the doors of the castle, and into the night.

**********************************************************************************

Regina was not sure how long she sat on the couch curled into herself. It seemed as if time had ceased.  


Emma had left. Regina had known she would. She squeezed her eyes closed as a sob tore from her throat. She didn't get a chance to explain. How could she explain? She thought of all the nights Leopold was on top of her. She thought of the bruises. She thought of him calling out his first wife's name over and over. Emma would never understand. Then, Regina remembered the story of how Emma got pregnant. Maybe she would have.  


“It's too late,” She whispered.  


The door knob rattled, and Regina half stood, hoping it was Emma. Knowing. Regina was ready to explain what happened, to beg her for forgiveness.  


Leopold entered the room. He reeked of the cellar and of mead.  


“My queen,” He said words slurring.  


“My lord,” Regina said giving him a faint curtsy. She was hard pressed to keep the irritation out of her voice. She had to get to Emma, to explain, and this drunken fool was in her way.  


“What do I owe the pleasure of your presence, my Lord?” Regina said, trying to stand her ground as he strode over to her.  


“I have barely seen you, dear wife. I realized your time of confinement is nearly at hand, and the next time I shall lay gaze upon you will be when you have my son at your breast.” He said leering down at Regina's chest. In the frantic insanity that had been the confrontation with she and Emma, Regina had thrown on a simple silk robe, practically see through. Regina wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Leopold's eyes darkened.  


“It is apparent you have been out of my bed too long,” He growled and ripped Regina's arms away from herself, exposing her to his eyes, “You have forgotten that you are my property and you are to never cover up what is mine to look at.”  


He reached down and began to paw at her breast.  


“Your highness,” She whimpered hating the pain, and hating the fear in her voice.  


It did not seem to do anything more but encourage the drunken king, he wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her neck biting at the delicate flesh there. Regina whimpered and tried to push him away. He snarled and bit harder. She screamed and pushed with all her might. Leopold stumbled backwards. He looked at her eyes blazing.  


Striding up to her, he swung his hand and caught her on her cheek, she fell too the ground. He followed her and snatched her up by the hair, shaking her. Regina screamed, and her hands began to push at his, he slapped her again. She cried out.  


“Now you listen to me my fine quim,” He curled his hand against her stomach, and even though she was not pregnant, her first instinct was to do everything in her power to keep him away from her swollen belly, “You are mine. The son the dwells within you is mine. If any harm comes to him while he is inside you, I will take you into the town square after I have let my men have every hole you possess, and then I will personally tie ropes around your limbs and watch as you are ripped apart.”  


He shook her by her hair one good hard time, snapping her head back and forth.  


“UNDERSTOOD!?”  


“Yes my lord,” Regina sobbed. She tried to stay standing to relieve the pain in her scalp.  


Leopold nodded and dropped her onto the couch.  


“Go wake you lady's maid and have her attend to you,” he said, “You sniveling has spoiled my appetite for you this evening. Perhaps after you birth my son you will you be more appeasing to me.”  


He walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Regina bit back another sob, hating herself for crying.  


After a few moments she forced herself to think. He would have her killed if anything should happen to the baby. The baby that didn't exist. The baby that was supposed to be still born. What was supposed to give her a reprieve for a few months instead had just given her a death sentence. She didn't know what she was going to do.  


Silently she got up and began to dress. She was going to find Emma, if she only had a few scant months to live she was not going to waste them. She would talk with Emma and ask her forgiveness. She cared about Emma, and even though she had betrayed the blonde. She was going to do everything in her power to bring her back home.

**********************************************************************************

Emma had made it out of the castle gates and into the town before she sagged against a wall and started crying. She cradled her stomach, and thought of everything that she had shared with Regina. She thought they had a bond. She felt so stupid.  


She stumbled to the Red Wolf's Inn, and let herself in the back way.  


“Emma!” Red said shocked to see the miserable state of her friend.  


Emma collapsed in her arms, sobbing.  


“Granny!” Red shouted, trying her best to look her friend over.  


“Land sakes what on Earth...oh my lord, Emma!” Eugenia said and, pushing the raven haired girl out of the way, took the shivering blonde.  


“What is it Child?” Granny said placing her hand on the large hard mound beneath Emma's dress, a strong questing bump nudged against her hand and Eugenia sighed. The babe was safe.  


“I just...can I...may I stay here for a night? I have money, just not on me,” Emma said. She sounded defeated.  


Red took Emma and ushered her into her room.  


“Stay as long as you need. Granny won't mind,” Red said and kissed the center of Emma's forehead.  


A warm bath and a mandatory inspection by Granny (“Your boy is just fine. Though take care not to upset yourself too much anymore, or he'll come out colicky”) later, Emma was curled with her head in Red's lap wearing a thin shift. She had told Red everything, trying to remain calm, but unable to stop a few tears from leaking down her cheeks.  


“So she lied to you?” Red questioned trying to get everything sorted out.  


“Yeah, and all this time I thought...it's stupid,”Emma murmured and sniffled.  


“No, no she and you got close. You thought you were doing the pregnant lady bonding thing,” Red said trying to keep her voice neutral.  


“We touched bumps!” Emma wailed.  


“O-okay, well I am sure that's really special,”Red said secretly wondering if Emma had not gone a little crazy due to her baby issue. Normally Emma wouldn't care if someone had lied to her. She had told Red a long time ago that everyone lies. Not to mention her superpower, Emma could tell when someone was lying.  


“So did you not pick up on it, Doll,” Red asked.  


“I dunno, maybe, it just kept like feeling something was off. God I am so stupid!” Emma said tossing onto her other side her large swollen belly preventing any other prone position from being comfortable.  


“Look you feel how you feel, was it stupid to even go to the castle, yeah kinda, but I know that Emma Swan curiosity, and it would have ate at you till you would have probably done something even dumber,” Red said her kind tone belying the blunt plainspoken words.  


“So just look at it like, you got the curiosity taken care of, and, like you expected, shit backfired, so now move on with your life. You got a kid coming, and that's gonna mean some big choices,” Red said.  


Emma nodded. She still didn't know what she was going to do about the baby. She didn't know if she was ready to be a mother, and more importantly she didn't know if she could give the him the best life possible. That was the most important thing to Emma. She wanted her baby to grow up safe and loved, not to know the fear she felt, the feeling of emptiness and abandonment. To clinging to one person simply for survival. She loved her brother, but that love was born from the fact that she had literally had no one in the beginning. Emma didn't want that for her child.  


“Yeah well I have another problem, Red,” Emma said softly.  


“What's that?”  


“I- I think I am in love with her,” Emma said voice so soft even Red's sharp hearing had a hard time picking up on the words  


“Oh...ohhh...shit...Emma?” Red asked.  


“Yeah, I know! I didn't mean it to happen,” Emma said her voice small. Red was reminded of the first time Granny brought Emma and August into the inn, the small girl with the wide eyes, who would barely speak above a whisper and who blamed herself for everything.  


“Oh, Sweetheart!” Red said and leaned over hugging Emma's head , kissing her cheeks.  


“I know it just happened! I tried to fight it, and I first I think I just wanted to fuck her raw, and then it turned into something else, and now every time she looks at me I feel all fluttery, and...she talks about...”Emma swallowed, “the baby. Mine. Like she was so happy. Like I dunno he was a part of her family.”  


She started to cry again.  


“A-a-and n-nothing can happen, because this is me, and I am the idiot who falls in love with not just someone who is off limits, but the fucking queen for christ's sake! Talk about no future!” Emma finished sounding miserable.  


Red stroked her hair.  


“It's gonna be ok, Em,” Red whispered against the golden blonde hair.  


Emma cried. Red held her speaking to her in gentle soothing tones, until finally Emma drifted off into an exhausted restless sleep.

**********************************************************************************

The town wasn't that fucking big, Regina thought as she stormed through it searching for Emma. She knew she wouldn't have long till she was discovered. She had looked in the taverns, even though she doubted that Emma would actually be in there, but then...maybe Emma found someone to lay with. Regina felt a stab of pain and jealously race through her heart. The thought of Emma sharing a bed with someone else was enough to elicit little licks of flame from her fingertips. She had no right to worry if Emma was in bed with someone else, Emma was not hers, but that didn't stop painful burning worry in her heart.  


She saw the light on in the sheriff's office and made her way there.  


She flung open the doors without preamble, and later she was grateful that he was the only one in the building  


“Huntsman,” Regina said calling back to his original trade.  


“Your majesty,” Graham said standing up in alarm.  


“Where is Emma's brother?”  


Graham was shocked, and then another worry gripped him. He knew Emma was pregnant August had told him, maybe...  


“He is lodging at the Red Wolf's Inn,” Graham said, “It's the tall one on the edge of town. I can take you there if you need me to.”  


“Thank you, that won't be necessary, all I ask is that you tell no one I was here.”  


Graham nodded, “You have my word my queen.”  


It didn't take Regina long to find the inn. She figured that she would go around the back and request the man, Emma's brother. She figured if anyone knew where Emma was it would be him. She walked towards the back door when she saw a flash of familiar gold in a window on the bottom floor. Regina knew it was common for families who ran inn's to take the back of the for their personal lodging. It was easier to get to the desk as well as the kitchen. Who did Emma know here?  


She walked to the window, and saw a dark haired woman wrapping her arms around Emma. Regina's eyes narrowed.  


Red kissed Emma on the forehead.  


“Emma it's late come back to bed, you need to sleep. In the morning after breakfast and a visit with your brother, then you can go back there, and tell her to kiss your ass,” Red said.  


Emma nodded and allowed Red to lead her back to the bed.  


Regina watched as the two disappeared beyond the window and the light go off. She could not hear what had been said, but the actions seemed to need no explanation. She growled, and felt the urge to raze the business to the ground and salt the earth where it once stood.  


**********************************************************************************

She was unsure how she made it back to the castle. It was pure luck someone did not see her and alert the king. Once inside she changed into clean clothes, and summoned her chamber guards.  


“Send out a group of guards and go to the Red Wolf's Inn and bring Emma Swan back, if anyone stands in your way remove them by any means necessary. Absolutely no harm is to come to Emma Swan, or her brother though,” Regina said voice and eyes cold.  


The guards nodded, and soon a small group of soldiers was sent to collect the wayward maid.  


Eugenia was awakened to the loud knocking, well pounding really, on the back door of the inn. Taking the lamp beside her bed, she quickly breezed into the kitchen and opened the door. She gasped at the group of guards that stood there.  


“We have come to collect Emma Swan, by order of her majesty,” One of them said.  


“I'll be damned if you will,” Eugenia barked, her tone reminiscent of an irate school marm.  


“Ma'am the queen said we were to get her no matter what?” The guard said.  


“Well that is just going to have to be a no matter what then,” the old woman said blocking the doorway,  


The guards seems unsure what to do, many of them knew the old lady and liked her a lot, none of them were about to act with the ruthlessness that the queen had implied. Finally, one of them took a step forward and made to grab Eugenia. She stood firm and brandished her lamp at young man. She was old but she was tough and stubborn, and she refused to hand Emma over to these brutes to be taken back to that castle. Granny knew that Emma was being taken care of, but she also knew that something had made her flee into the night heavy with child, and then sob as if she herself were one. They would get the young girl over her dead body. The guard she brandished the lamp at reached for his sword.  


“Wait!” Emma called coming from the back room.  


“Jesus Christ, I'm coming get away from her!” Emma shouted stepping between the silver haired woman and the guards.  


“Emma-”  


“No this is what she wants fine! I am not going to let her hurt you. I'll be fine,” Emma said, and kissed the old woman's cheek.  


Emma stalked off to the castle leaving the guards to walk at a brisk clip to catch up with her. Emma was pissed, how DARE this woman think she could come barging in on her life like this, and threaten the people she loved.

**********************************************************************************

Emma stormed into Regina's chambers emerald eye's almost glowing with fury.  


“How DARE you! Just because you are queen doesn't make you God! You had no right!” She shouted at Regina.  


Regina, who had been told Emma was back, had braced herself, knowing that Emma was going to be less than happy. This blatant disrespect and fury was something she had not expected.  


“Excuse me, Ms. Swan, but I have every right. This entire kingdom, and by consequence the subjects in it are mine, and when you are in my realm you subjugate yourself to the same laws,” She said advancing on Emma, eyes dark chest heaving.  


“Fine then as of tomorrow I am out of here,” Emma said glaring at the brunette.  


“Oh I don't think so,” Regina said laughing derisively, “You are under my employment, and until I let you go, you are not to leave this castle.”  


“You are a cold-hearted bitch!” Emma bellowed, “What the hell happened to make you this way? You lost your boyfriend, yeah that sucks, but you know what that doesn't give you the right to manipulate and control people.”  


“You have no idea what I have been through,” Regina snarled.  


“Whatever it was does not give you the right to deceive a whole kingdom. And for what?”  


“Drop it Emma,” Regina warned.  


“No I don't think I will,” Emma advanced on Regina, “You lied to my face, and made me trust you, and now you keep me prisoner. Screw you lady! You are going to tell me why you lied! Was it to gain attention?”  


Regina stepped forward, the two were mere breaths away from one another.  


“You need to let this go,” Regina said, her voice was hard unyielding, but Emma could pick up on the thinnest tone of pleading.  


“Gina,” Emma said after a moment eyes filling with tears, “Please-”  


“NO!” Regina said backing away from Emma.  


“Please I need to know, please I know you care about me. We're friends. Friends don't lie to one another.”  


Emma was crying now. She hated to hear the sound of herself begging, but she couldn't help it. She had to know. She deserved to know.  


Regina started sobbing.  


“It was to keep him off of me!” Regina screamed out, ripped down her neckline. Emma could see the dark bruised bite mark, it showed up deep, almost black on the older woman's tanned skin.  


“Every night he would enter me, drunk and stinking,” Regina sobbed sinking to the ground, “Every night he would violate my body over and over, and after he had spent himself inside of me, I would have to lay there till the morning, when the maids would come and draw me a bath.”  


Emma looked down in horror at what Regina was saying.  


“I just couldn't take it anymore, he would say his dead wife's name and when he opened his eyes and realized he wasn't with her, he would become so angry...so angry...”Regina's sobs had quieted down and her voice rasped between chapped lips.  


“I thought if I had this time, I could plan something, anything. I had it almost worked out, stillborn and I would be barren. He would leave me alone, put me away, anything, but I would never have to be touched again by him,” Regina started sobbing again harder this time.  


“I didn't mean to deceive you Emma, at first I just thought you were annoying and not worth my time, and then...when we began to spend time together...I just didn't want you to leave,” Regina whispered curled into herself.  


Emma bent down. She was still hurt, she couldn't help it, but she understood so much more. Something dawned on Emma; while Regina may have been a few years older than her it wouldn't have been much. Emma recalled the events that caused her to become pregnant. She recalled moments in her lift where unwanted hands had grabbed her, invaded her, and she couldn't be mad. She wrapped her arms around Regina as if she were made of dew and gossamer.  


“Hey it's ok, I'm here. I'm still hurt, but I get it. I forgive you.”  


“Please don't leave,” Regina whispered, turning her face to Emma's.  


“I won't,” Emma promised, knowing that eventually she would, but also knowing that this was not the time to discuss that.  


“You're safe,” She whispered, and her lips brushed over Regina's sending a golden shock-wave throughout the room, and even expanding to the kingdom beyond.  


Both women pulled away shocked, at first and then laughed.  


“Was that?” Emma asked, with a ghost of a grin.  


It was ,” Regina confirmed,  


“Do you think anyone noticed?” Emma asked fearful for Regina.  


“I don't think so,” Regina murmured looking at Emma's lips again. Emma licked them, and Regina bent up and captured them.  


Emma moaned and pressed herself again the other woman, wrapping her arms around her, getting her close as their bodies could manage. Regina's tongue danced against Emma's lips and after a second Emma's lips parted and her tongue delved inside, tasting the sweetness that was the essence of Emma. Emma whimpered again, and the felt the baby stir and Regina put her and against the soft bump, with a touch that was both reverent and protective. Emma knew that Regina would die to protect her child. She leaned up and gave her a deep passionate kiss that was primal. Regina shuddered, and pulled away leaning her head back and groaning as Emma trailed hot open mouthed kissed down her neck.  


“We need to get somewhere comfortable,” Emma breathed in Regina's ear then ran the tip of her tongue along the outside edge. Regina shivered and tried to pull her head away but Emma tangled her hand in the sable locks and held her there.  


“My room,” The queen purred, and pulled away just long enough to lead Emma into her bedroom.  


Soon they were on the bed, hands roaming and exploring, lips tasting flesh. Regina was nervous, but Emma coaxed her and encouraged her, letting her experience take over. They both reveled in the noises they caused each other to make it spurring them on to push to higher and higher points, till the tension snapped and with passion roughened declarations they both free fell over an intense precipice holding tightly to one another.  


Sometime later laying sated, for the moment, in each other's arms Emma looked down at Regina who had her head laid on Emma's shoulder hand resting on Emma's belly. Emma smiled, she loved having Regina's hands on her stomach.  


“Gold piece for your thoughts, you majesty,” Emma whispered.  


“I was just thinking this was nice,” Regina murmured, as she began to stroke Emma's hard stomach.  


Emma shivered, and felt the goosebumps prickle her skin.  


“It is,” Emma admitted.  


Regina looked faraway. Emma had seen that look over the past few months, it meant Regina was trying to solve a problem.  


“What's up?”  


“It was something that happened tonight,”  


“What?”  


“Leopold came to me...Emma I don't know how I'm going to get out of this alive,” Regina confessed sounding worried.  


“We'll think of something,” Emma reassured the brunette.  


“What though? Leopold is expecting a child, a live one at that, anything else will result in my death,” Regina said her voice rising in panic a little.  


Emma thought for a long time. She felt Regina's hand on her stomach, and thought about how much joy Regina had taken in her pregnancy. Emma knew her child would never want with Regina, that he would always be loved with her, protected. Emma swallowed hard.  


“I want you to have my baby,” Emma said.  


“Pardon?” Regina said arching an eyebrow.  


“I want you to take Daniel when I give birth.”  


“Oh Emma I couldn't possibly-”  


“You would give him the best life, and Gina I know you love him. I couldn't ask for more than that,” Emma said bright green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She cupped the other woman's cheek and leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  


“I will happily give you my child, to save your life,” She said.  


Regina was speechless. She looked up into Emma's eyes and saw the unending love there, and something else, sadness. After the baby was born Emma was going to leave.


	10. These Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which little miracles occur

They didn't have to wait long.  


Two weeks later Emma and Regina were in the sitting room. Emma had not felt good all day. Regina had been worried, but Emma just brushed it off as being tired.

"I'm gonna go lay down," She said.

As she was getting up, she doubled over in pain and a gush of water ran down her legs.  


“Regina, get Granny,” Emma said collapsing on the couch.  


Regina walked to the door, and murmured to the guard at the door that they needed the midwife. Suddenly a pain lanced through her and she groaned. She had tied her pregnancy to Emma's so that she would have labor symptoms and appeared to have delivered Emma's child when the time came. Regina curled into herself, but managed to walk back to the room.  


The guard, having a family of his own knew the signs, and sent a man on horse to fetch the midwife, and another one to inform the king it was time.  


To Leopold it seemed too soon, but when Eugenia arrived she assured him the timing was perfect.  


She bade him to sit down, and rest, because these things took time. She would inform him when the babe was born.  


“Don't worry about the mother, just make sure the baby is fine,” The king said gripping her arm. The older woman's mouth thinned. She wanted to tell him were to go and how to get there, but now was not the time. Emma needed her.  


She took her arm away and moved into the Queen's chambers.  


Regina had gotten Emma on the bed, and Eugenia walked over to her.  


“It's alright little one, I'm here,” She whispered and brushed Emma's hair from her sweaty brow.  


“Where is Gina?” Emma panted. Regina walked over to her and held her hand. During the time when she did not feel like she was going to be ripped in half, she had went upstairs and had taken a pain drought. It had numbed her so the contractions where not felt. She had specifically designed the concoction to work with the spell. She would still go through the labor physically, but she would be able to function.  


Eugenia nodded to the woman.  


“Settle down next to her milady, this could take awhile,” the older woman cautioned her.

**********************************************************************************

  
It was a hard long labor though Eugenia kept calm.  
They worked late into the night, sometimes Emma slept, sometimes in a delirium she called out for August. Twice Regina had to go upstairs at take the pain drought.  


Eugenia, mixed herbs and made a tea, giving it to Emma to drink.  


Dawn came and still Emma labored. Sometimes she would moan quietly sometimes she would scream, always she tried to apologize.  


Finally at around the noon with a final gut wrenching scream and push, her son was born.  


“It's a boy!” Eugenia crowed, wiping tears out of her eyes and set to work delivering the afterbirth.  


She gave a sharp knife to Regina and upon her instructions Regina cut the small boys umbilical cord. Eugenia then lay the babe on Emma's chest.  


“Regina, your boy,” Emma said gazing down at the baby with a loving proud expression on her face, her eyes fluttered closed.  


“What's wrong with her?” Regina asked panicked.  


“Nothing, she is just exhausted. She will sleep for awhile and then we will move her.”  


Regina curled up next to Emma and kissed her forehead and the baby's forehead, and then drifted off.  


Eugenia watched them both, with a gentle sad smile on her face. If only things could be different.

**********************************************************************************

When Emma awoke the other two women helped her into her room, and Eugenia the prepared Regina.  


“Just relax girl and let me talk,” Granny said, handing her the baby.  


“Hi Daniel,” Regina said savoring the name, knowing it would be the last time it was used. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto the baby's forehead. He let out a little squeak and his fist waved. She smiled and felt her heart swell with love. She knew in that moment that she would do anything for him.  


The door burst open, and Leopold stood, looking in awe at his wife and his newly birthed son. For the briefest of instances he felt tender towards Regina. He walked over to her and looked down at the small infant, this should have been his beloved Eva. He pushed the dark thoughts out of his head and instead took his son from Regina.  


“He is a beautiful boy you highness,” Eugenia said, “strong.”  


“Regina my queen you have done well what would you like to name the child?”  


“Your majesty?” Regina questioned.  


“My gift to you my queen, you may choose our son's name. Choose well.” Leopold said, the warning in his voice unmistakable.  


“Henry,” Regina said without missing a beat, “His name is Henry.”  


Leopold nodded.  


“Very well. Midwife? Is she able to move?”  


“Not just yet milord,” Eugenia said.  


“Let me know when she is,” He turned to Regina, “You will be moved to the suite of rooms across from mine. It is were the nursery is,” Leopold said.  


“Yes husband,” Regina said feeling her heart sink.  


Until this moment Regina had no idea how much freedom she had, now she would be right next to Leopold. What would she do? Surely now he would think her fertile. She felt a cramp in her belly. Just then Henry let out a lusty wail.  


“Ah the boy must be hungry,” Leopold said with a smile, and handed the baby back to Regina.  


She had not thought of this. The truth was she did not feel comfortable casting a spell that would induce her milk. She did not know what effects it would have on the baby.  


“The truth is sire, that the stress of the birth has caused problem's with the queen's milk. It is best if she does not nurse.”  
Leopold nodded.  


“The woman who was your maid? Has she given birth yet?”  


“Yes sir, the baby was still born”  


“Then she should have her milk,” Leopold said, “Send for her.”  


Eugenia went across the hallway, and quickly explained what was happening.  


“I was going to leave! To keep them safe!” Emma wailed.  


“Well apparently there are other workings afoot,” the old woman said and helped Emma across the hall.  


“You girl, I hear you have your milk still,”Leopold said.  


“Yes Sire,” Emma said.  


“You are now my son's wet nurse,” He said.  


“But sire, I don't think that...”  


“The good news is servant, that you are not entitled to think. You are however entitled and required to please your monarchs and right now you are needed to provide milk for the prince.”  


Emma blinked, and after a moment nodded.  


“I will leave you to it, and go prepare the feast, for when you are well,” Leopold said and in an uncommon gesture of tenderness kissed Regina on the forhead. 

**********************************************************************************

The weeks that followed, Emma and Regina watched with joy as their son grew a little more everyday. Regina enjoyed watching Henry nurse, and one night after Regina had put the baby down, she invited Emma to her bed. Emma agreed. The two fell into a routine, one that involved a daytime spent caring for Henry and an evening time of solitude together, both in Regina's parlor and in Regina's bed. They knew their happiness was short, and all too soon, they would be moved across the hall from Leopold. Who, at least for now, left the child rearing to the two women. Emma slept in the nursery with Henry. Regina having convinced Leopold that Emma was amazing with the baby, which she was, and to just keep her as a nursemaid as well. Leopold was only too happy. It saved him the trouble and the money.


	11. Taking a Page from a Philosopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lessons are taught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up kids this gets a little smutty. That's right we are finally fixing to get us some good old fashion sexing between our two favorite ladies...but not before we get some more drama.

The time came to move when Henry was three months old, Leopold decided he could be removed from his mother. The king set up Emma a bed in the nursery.  


Soon Regina was having to spend time attending court, and so Emma spent alone time with Henry who she was growing to love more and more each day. Soon Emma’s thoughts of leaving were gone, and she often found herself wishing that Regina and she could be a family.  


The two women still spent time together, however it was now strictly platonic, the threat of Leopold hovering over them. They never talked about him or anything serious for the matter, but instead took pleasure in each others company and reveled in the joy of watching Henry.  


Leopold was also smitten with the baby taking every chance he could to son. It was something neither Regina or Emma cared for as it seemed like he was always talking about the future and his plans for Henry.  


“What if he doesn't want the throne,” Emma said one night while she was nursing Henry and talking to Regina in the parlor.  


Regina sighed and stared down at her hands 

"I don't really think he has much of a choice, Emma." 

She looked tired, and Emma was worried. She had tried to ask the brunette about it, but Regina didn't say anything.  


The truth was about a month after they moved across the hall; Leopold, deciding it was time to begin to work on his second child, had began his nightly assaults on her again. She kept quiet about it, because she didn’t want Emma to know and worry.  


A few nights after the conversation had taken place, Emma was awakened by the sound of a loud thud on the floor, and Regina softly crying out. Emma rushed into her room, and saw Leopold dragging her back onto the bed by her hair. They were both completely nude.  


“Tend to my child servant and leave my wife to her duties!” The king bellowed at Emma.  


Emma’s eyes locked with Regina’s and the brunette shook her head to go. Emma was backing out, when she heard Henry’s thin wail.  


Emma quickly went to attend to Regina’s son. Nothing seemed to help though, he kept crying. Suddenly a drunk Leopold was in the doorway.  


“Put my son down,” he barked, “ He will grow to be feminine if you women continue to coddle him all the time.”  


Emma laid baby back in the crib, and Henry began to cry harder.  


“If he continues with this hysterical nonsense, I’ll have the doctor fix up a sleep mixture. He will develop a weak and nervous character if this goes on for very long, and I won’t have it,” Leopold said slamming the door shut behind him.

**********************************************************************************

Emma waited till she heard the doors of Regina’s bed chamber slam and then the fainter yet still intense door to Regina’s sitting room slam. Before she picked up Henry and began to soothe him. She was just getting him to calm down when Regina’s bedroom door opened.  


Emma looked up with tears in her eyes, and the back down at the dozing boy.  


“Was this the first time?” Emma asked voice low.  


“No.”  


When did it start?”  


“A month ago.”  


Emma didn’t say anything. She knew why Regina had kept quiet.  


“It has to stop.”  


Regina sighed and reached over taking Henry from the blonde woman, who relinquished him with the understanding the Regina needed to hold her baby.  


“Emma there is no way,” Regina said and, for the first time since Emma had known her, she sounded defeated.  


“Yes there is...do you remember what I thought you were doing when we first met?” Emma sounded calm and determined.  


Regina’s head snapped up and she placed the now sleeping Henry into his cradle.  


Emma was up in an instant, and leading Regina to the bathroom. Regina pulled away.  


“I can’t, the ladies in the morning will report back to the king if I have cleaned myself. I am supposed to lay in the bed,” Regina said looking away from Emma feeling ashamed.  


Emma reached up and gave Regina a soft kiss. It was the first time since they had moved quarters that she had. Regina curled into Emma, and tears fell down her face as she released muffled whimpers against Emma's shoulder. It was the first time she had been able to lean on someone after the assaults happened. Regina felt guilty for putting the burden on Emma to comfort her, but also relieved because she wasn’t alone.  


“Emma what you talk about is treason,” Regina said after a moment pulling away.  


“Not if we don’t get caught.”  


“Emma there is no way.”  


“There is a way we just have to think of it.”  


“Emma, don’t you think I have tried to think of a way?” Regina questioned exasperated.  


“Yes but now you have me,” Emma said with a grin that held no mirth only grim determination.  


Regina sighed and didn’t say anything, she knew that it was useless to argue with Emma.

**********************************************************************************

It took Emma awhile to work out a plan. It needed to be foolproof so that Absolutely no suspicion would fall on Regina. That meant poison. Emma just wasn’t too sure how to deliver it.  


In the meantime while she thought they fell into a new nightly pattern. After Leopold would assault Regina. Emma would care for her. They would talk quietly and Emma would stroke and pet the other woman till she fell asleep. Then Emma would pace silently, first looking at Regina and then at her son.  


“I wish I could take him away when it’s happening,” Emma said after a particularly sleepless night.  


“I know,” Regina said rocking the baby.  


They were in the morning parlor, and both women looked exhausted.  


“But we can’t risk it,” Regina said.  


Emma nodded and went back to staring at the fire.  


Not too long after that, Emma was down in the kitchen, eating with the other servants. Regina was not feeling well and so told Emma to go ahead and go eat that she would watch Henry.  


She was talking with some of the maids, when she happened to notice the herbalist steeping some Queen Anne’s lace in a tea.  


“Take this to the king,” the woman said to the man servant who just arrived.  


Emma didn’t think anything about it till later that night while she was holding Henry. Listening for Leopold to be done with Regina.  


It came to her, and she waited excited to tell Regina her plan. Soon it was over, and Emma put the sleeping Henry down and went to Regina. She held the woman placing small delicate kisses on her face, whispering how amazing she was.  


Finally when she was relaxed curled up against Emma’s bare chest listening to her heartbeat, Emma spoke.  


“Tea of Queen Anne’s Lace, does Leopold take that every night?”  


“Yes, he complains of stomach ills,” Regina said.  


“Do you know the first lesson I was ever taught before I was allowed to go into the woods, by a family that had taken in August and I?”  


Regina shook her head and looked up in interest, Emma rarely talked about her past.  


“The lady took us aside and showed us the difference between plants that look the same. Some plants that are edible can also look a lot like plants that aren’t . For example there are fungus out there which are very tasty but there are others yet which look similar and will cause stomach troubles, painful spasms and even death.”  


Regina was now staring at Emma with and intense and scrutinizing look.  


“Because I was a girl one of the main ones she showed me, was Queen Anne’s Lace, because it is so pretty, but it is almost identical except to the discerning eye to hemlock.  


Regina looked at Emma the thought slowly dawning on her.  


“Emma, you can’t just slip it into his tea,” Regina said.  


“Oh I don’t plan to,” Emma said and began to tell Regina of her plan.

**********************************************************************************

The next day the herbalist who was responsible for brewing up the teas and tinctures, noticed that they were out of the Queen’s lace they used for the king’s stomach and told the new maid to go fetch some. It was not uncommon for her to send one of the kitchen maids to fetch herbs from the herb gardens, especially since she was backed up as it seemed that day several of the court had come down with stomach ailments. However the girl she called was new, and later the woman would say that she could not exactly recall why she asked the new maid to fetch it, nor why she did not tell the maid about the herb garden.  


The young girl fetched what she thought was the Queen Ann’s Lace from the forest nearby, not having heard about the herb garden and it just being her first day working in the castle. She was very young and unlike the people Emma and August stayed with no one ever taught her the difference between plants, and, if truth be told it was getting dark quickly and she was in a hurry, because while she hadn’t been taught about plants, she had been told about the dangers of the woods at night.  


So she came back in, only to find the herbalist had retired to bed not feeling well suddenly, this would sometimes happen as the she was occasionally prone to violent pains in the head, though since Dr. Whale had mixed up a powder of willow’s bark and milk of the poppy, they had seemed to lessen. She handed the herbs to another kitchen maid, who once again was not as experienced, and who simply brewed the tea, leaves roots, and all.  


That night the king did not come to Regina, instead she came to him, playing the worried and concerned soon to be widow. She brought their son, who looked upon, but would never remember, his father for the last time. The king shook violently, sweat pouring down his body, and as he slowly became paralyzed, breathing harsh Regina watched, her face worried, but her eyes hard. Finally as his breathing became more labored and he stopped trembling. Regina leaned down.  


“This is for ever thinking you were allowed to touch me as you did, you bastard. The baby is not yours, you die without a son. Go to hell with those thoughts upon your mind,” She whispered a malevolent smile stretching across her features bearing her teeth, eyes black with rage and hatred.  


“I want you to know as you were inside of me, it was not Daniel I thought of at the end. It was Emma, Henry's real mother and my lover. You see beloved husband. I was never pregnant, and all that time that you could have been trying to produce and heir was wasted,” Regina giggled.  


Leopold let out strangled choke of rage. He willed his body to work for him so that he may get up and choke the life out of the treacherous whore in front of him. He remained where he was, strangling out his last death rattles. Eyes fixed on Regina blazing with hatred, even as they glazed with the death that took him moments later.  


Regina let out a sob, and ran to the manservant, just outside the door.  


“Please I think he is getting worse, send for Dr Whale!” Regina cried.  


The doctor tried to make his way to the king, as quick as possible, but when he arrived he saw Regina hunched over the monarch's cold form sobbing as if her heart would break. He pulled her away as gently as he could, and calmed her down, though she refused a calming powder.  


“Go rest Regina, he will keep for tonight, and you can make plans in the morning,” the doctor said and ushered her to her chambers.  


Regina nodded thanked him and then slipped shut the door. Doctor Whale then posted a couple of guards at her door and told them she was not to be disturbed.  


Regina walked into her bedroom. Emma was waiting.  


“Is he-” Emma asked.  


“Yes, and before he died; he knew everything,” Regina said smooth voice laced with dark joy.  


She strode over to Emma and crushed her mouth to hers. Emma moaned, and gave into the feeling. Regina kissed down her neck, leading and pushing her onto the bed before ripping off the blonde's night shift. She growled in pleasure at the sight of Emma's pink tipped breasts, and appearing almost feline in movement she dipped her head down and laved her tongue over a single nipple. Emma moaned and arched her back.  


Regina pulled back, and with a look that pinned Emma to the bed, she slowly took her clothes off, teasing Emma till she felt like the slightest touch would make her explode. Then Regina slid up her, pressing close to her rubbing her heavy breasts along Emma's body straddling Emma's leg so she could feel Regina's damp curls against her leg.  


“You are mine now and forever,” Regina growled in Emma's ear before biting and suckling on the tender flesh there.  


“Gina, please,” Emma begged out, and Regina let out a throaty chuckle, before trailing hot open mouthed kisses down the blonde's trembling body and to the apex of her thighs where a collection of soft blonde curls lay.  


Regina took Emma's legs and put them over her shoulder, and then bending down nuzzled the curls, taking in Emma's scent, and moaning with pleasure at it's heady aroma. The queen then placed a small almost pristine kiss on her nether lips, pulling just out of reach as Emma's hips bucked up. She delighted in the of the sound of the pleading moan of her name from Emma's lips. She suddenly slipped her tongue inside Emma's swollen folds and began to lick her in long slow strokes savoring every once of liquid coming from the blonde. Regina kept Emma riding that edge, making sure that her release was just out of reach. Finally when she could tell Emma couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped her lips around the swollen bud and began to gently suckle it, running and flicking her tongue around it. As she felt Emma beginning to spasm, she quickly took two fingers and thrust them inside of the blonde, curling them to rub the sweet spot within her. For a moment Regina thought Emma was going to either smother her as she grabbed hand fulls of dark hair and pushed Regina's face deeply within the center of her thighs, or break her neck as Emma's legs wrapped firmly around her head and she began to arch up and against her face riding wave after wave of sensation.  


“Fuck, oh god!” Emma moaned against a pillow and she felt multiple orgasms rip through her in succession.  


Regina growled, the rough language sending jolts of electricity to to her aching core.  


Finally back arching, scream muffled into her pillow Emma came a hard last time releasing her fluid down Regina's chin and into her mouth. She collapsed into the mattress. Regina crawled up Emma and gave her a passionate kiss and Emma moaned at the taste of herself in Regina's mouth.  


As the were kissing Emma reached between Regina's legs of found the sensitive flesh there and began to stroke it, teasing Regina, drawing her hips closer to Emma.  


“Come on baby, work for it,” Emma whispered as Regina let out a little whimper.  


Emma slid a finger inside Regina and began to rub her in slow circles, till she was shaking.  


“Emma...” Regina said.  


And Emma, not wanting Regina to have to beg, at least not this time, began to speed up her ministrations. It wasn't long before Regina cried out into Emma's shoulder, and began to spasm. Emma wrapped and arm around Regina and cradled her. At some point during the spasms, Regina's hand found it's way back to Emma's sex. Emma hissed painfully, but soon under Regina's surprisingly delicate fingers, Emma was soon pushed past the brink.  


One.  


Two.  


Three.  


They lost count of how many times the waves of pleasure washed over them. Finally they were satiated and curled against each other, running their hands along their bodies.  


“I love you, your majesty,” Emma said.  


“And I you, my consort,” Regina said with a smile of pure love on her face.  


“You mean it?  


“I do.”  


“Forever and ever?”  


“Forever and ever.”  


“Good. I'm not going anywhere. I knew I was going to follow you anywhere from the moment I met you,” Emma said nuzzling Regina's nose.  


About then a small cry from Henry called them back to their surroundings.  


“That would be your son,” Emma said and began to untangle herself from Regina.  


“And yours.”  


“Yes and mine,” Emma said with a goofy grin on her face.

**********************************************************************************

Leopold's funeral was a grand affair. Regina would settle for no less. While all the people throughout the land came out to mourn him, all of it was very much lip service. Only the noblemen and aristocrats seemed truly upset. Rumors had been whispered that Regina was not going to be nearly so friendly with them, nor and lenient on allowing them to do as they pleased.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we wrap things up.

(7 months later)

Emma adjusted her son's gown, and laughed and his wrinkled grumpy face.  


“Your son is not happy about this get up,” Emma said grinning over her shoulder at Regina.  


“Yes well, I blame that on you and your brother,” Regina said with a smirk.  


“Hey it's not our fault he likes to play in the dirt and get messy,” Emma said picking hip up out of his crib.  


He was dressed a splendid gown of fine silks and mountains of lace. Today was his first Name Day, and the day he would officially be presented to the court and named king, of course till he came of age Regina would be the Queen Presiding. It was a big deal, especially since this would be the first time she and Regina would be appearing as a couple since Regina announced Emma was to be her consort a mere two weeks ago.  


There had been murmurings, mostly from the aristocrats, but overall the kingdom could see a turn around in just these few short months since Regina had become ruler.  


Emma and Regina walked down the stairs and into the hallway. The same hallway a scared Regina had stepped in just over two years ago waiting for her chance to impress a cruel man and become a queen. Now she stood beside the person she loved and nervousness was replaced with calm. She had found her mate, and had a beloved child with her. She could not ask for more.  


Henry wiggled and whined to get down, but Emma tickled him until he was screeching with laughter.  


“You two, this is a solemn occasion,” Regina scolded laughing.  


Just then there was a trumpeted fan fair and the large glit doors swung open.  


“Ladies and Gentlemen, all hail Queen Regina!” The page announced, and Regina with Emma holding Henry stepped into the throne room, and walked the twenty-four steps onto the platform and Regina took a seat. Emma placed Henry into her lap, and then took her place behind the throne. Until they could have a formal marriage ceremony, Emma would not be allowed to sit upon a throne. She was fine with that.  


The crowd cheered and Emma smiled at Regina.  


“They cheer for you, my love,” She whispered and Regina smiled up at Emma.  


Emma scanned the crowd and saw her brother along with Red and Granny. Once the three had seen how happy Emma had been and how loving Regina was, they had come around, and after the ceremony was over with they were all going to go out into the gardens and have a private birthday celebration for Henry.  


There was another fanfare and the royal elder came forward with two bishops, and Regina stood to greet them. Henry's eyes were wide. The ceremony began, at some point Emma was gestured forward as well, and the two of them watched as their son was christened and crowned king over the White Kingdom. Regina wiped tears from her eyes, and Emma hugged her. The smiling Elder handed the baby back to the brunette and each woman kissed the baby's chubby cheeks.  


“Let it be known that the Queen Mother and her Consort shall act in his stead till he is of age. Ladies and Gentlemen of the court I present to you, Prince Henry Daniel Augustus White! Long live the king!”  


The crowd cheered and August gave a long loud whistle.  


“We can't take him anywhere,” Regina said laughing looking at her future brother-in-law with fondness, and Emma shook her head.

**********************************************************************************

The sun was sinking over their kingdom, as Regina heard Emma softly singing while giving Henry his bath.  
After the celebrations were over, the two monarchs retired into the garden where Granny had been hard at work with some of the kitchen staff to put together Henry's party. The boy had been passed around and played with, chasing some of the children of the staff, who Emma had befriended while she worked in the kitchen.  


Emma had talked with Regina about being kinder to the castle staff, saying ruling with kindness and fairness would create loyal subjects. Regina agreed, making sure to take Emma's suggestions to heart. Emma had been out among the people. She was one of the people. She knew what they needed. As a result, the staff were treated like humans with descent wages and actual time off, something that had been unheard of during the previous reign.  


“I think wait a few more months and announce your intention to wed,” Eugenia said taking another drink of tea.  


“And then a year and a day,” Regina said holding Emma's hand and giving it a tight sqeeze.  


“Yes as is custom,” The old woman agreed.  


“Plenty of time to plan for a huge celebration,” Red chimed in, causing Granny to roll her eyes.  


“Actually I think we would like to make this a private affair, well as much as we can,” Emma said looking at Regina who nodded.  


“Neither of us want anything grand,” Regina seconded.  


“Yeah but you can still have a big party,” Red interjected and the group sitting at the table laughed.

**********************************************************************************

Regina heard the splashing noises of Emma lifting Henry out of the bath and went to watch them. Henry reached his arms out to Regina, and she laughed taking the towel wrapped toddler.  


“What do you think? Another one like him?” Emma asked.  


“I don't know maybe a little girl?” Regina said smiling as she took Henry to the nursery to dress him.  


“Well when do you want to try?” Emma said.  


“Hmm let's give it a few weeks, on the full moon. Things are strongest then,” Regina said kissing Henry's foot.  


Henry warm and clean, was exhausted from the days activities, and soon his eyes began to drift close. Regina handed him to Emma to rock, and before she got through the first refrain of the song she had been singing. He had drifted off. They put him to bed and retired to their own bedroom.  


“Do you think we should wait till we are officially married?” Emma asked for a moment as she began to undress.  


Regina watched her, desire quickening in her veins. She came up behind Emma, and began to rub her breasts.  


“Do you want to wait that long, My Love?” She purred against Emma's ear.  


Emma shook her head turning to Regina, and capturing her lips in a sweet slow kiss.  


The two fell into the bed in a tangle of limbs, both bringing each other intense pleasure until late into the night. They lay relaxed in each other's arms.  


“So within a couple of weeks,” Emma agreed picking up the conversation where it had been left off earlier.  


“Yes,”Regina agreed.  


“So by this time next month you could be with child.”  


Regina smiled at the thought, hoping against hope she would be blessed to bear their child. To really know what it was life to have a life growing inside of her.  


The two kissed and Regina curled up against Emma.  


“It will be nice to actually be pregnant,” Regina said  


Emma snorted.  


“I will remind you of that when you can't sleep because our child is drumming out a rhythm on your rib cage at four in the morning, your majesty.”  


“As long as you are there to hold our child for the first time, as you did with Henry I am willing to face any number of inconveniences.” Regina whispered cupping Emma's cheek smiling.  


“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?”  


“Yes, but say it again. It never grows old.”

_~@~Fin~@~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is it!
> 
> This fic marked two firsts for me. My first ever Swen Supernova Challenge and my first ever completed fic that wasn't a one shot. 
> 
> This is emotional in a lot of ways for various personal reasons, but suffice to say I truly enjoyed working on it. I hope y'all enjoyed the journey and I will see ya around. Take care and thank you to everyone who read this. Be safe. - Ein

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Desire Born of Deception [FANVID]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498417) by [DitchingNarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia)


End file.
